The Experiment
by Ashkey
Summary: Carlisle didn't turn up at work and has left the Cullen family very suddenly. Esme is distraught and Edward is discovering that something is very wrong with his Father.I Promise not to make Carlisle into a bad guy. Action, Mystery, and Drama for all!
1. Chp 1 He's Gone?

Hey there,

This is my first try and I really like it. Lots of fun! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE , Let me know what you think ? If you think I should continue writing this or what?

Disclaimer: I did not go to BYU I am not Stephanie Meyer and So I don't own any of these ideas their just so fun to play around with can you blame me?

**The Experiment**

**Chp 1 (He's Gone?)**

It was the first sign that day that something was wrong….

I glanced down to my cell phone to see who had called interrupting my intense concentration on Bella's features and expressions as she dutifully paid attention to the Biology lecture being given.

It was someone calling from the house, and this signaled a problem strait away. We rarely if ever used our home phone. I honestly didn't know why we still had it connected all of use had cell phones and used them to communicate when we needed it.

I knew instantly of course who it would be only Esme would be home this hour of the day and my anxiousness and concern heightened as I excused myself form the lecture throwing Bella a carefully constructed glance on my way out the door.

"Mom?" The other end of the line appeared to be silent at first and then it hit me, like a wave of emotion. She was speaking so fast that no human or vampire even could make what she was trying to say.

"Mom, slow down, your not making any sense! What's Wrong?" This time I could make out at least two words clearly. Carlisle and gone

It was like someone of incomparable strength had walked right up to me and punched me in strait the gut. I knew she was serious because of the sound of her voice. I could hear the rasping breaths and I knew that if she physically could've sobbed, she would've been doing it right now.

I continued to listen mentally dazed as my sweet mother Esme gasped for her breath on the other end of the line. After a few minuets of complete numbness I was able to finally pull myself together and spit out my questions.

"Gone? Esme what do you mean Carlisle is gone?"

The very thought was inconceivable Carlisle was and had been for nearly a century my loving and caring father. He would not leave without letting us know exactly where he was going and what his purpose was. My thoughts continued to swirl as Esme recounted her steps from this morning to me.

"I was reading in his study and when I noticed that He'd left some notes on the table in his office which I thought knew were important to him. I was wondering perhaps if he might need them with him today so I decide to call him on his cell but got no answer.

I tried not to panic really I did Edward, but I've called the Hospital now and they've said he hasn't come in for his shift this morning. I don't even know what to think. I knew something was wrong this morning when he left. He just didn't seem himself."

Esme was now close to reaching hysterics.

"Edward what's going on? Where is Alice? How could she not have seen this coming? What if he isn't alright? What are we going to do? Edward?"

I continued to pace the walkway outside of the science building as I attempted to calm and reassure my mother in any way I knew how. All I could think was that I had to do something and it needed to be quick.

"Look mom, I want you to hang on I'm going to the hospital to check this out myself. Maybe the receptionist was mistaken and I know it's not usual for him but Carlisle could have his phone off for a very good reason. There are lots of acceptable possibilities here. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper will be home soon okay, and I will call you as soon as I've found anything. Everything is going to be just fine, okay?" As soon as I'd said it I wished it could be true.

She sidestepped answering my question but showed me her slight reassurance with the response of I love you Edward.

"I answered her back in my gentlest tones, I love you too Mom, I'll be with you soon."

--

Again Please Feedback! Should I keep writing this?


	2. Chp 2 Painc and Plans

**The Experiment  
**

**Chp 2 (Panic and Plans)**

I quickly snapped the cell phone shut and walked back into biology lab with my forged office excuse note in hand. I kept these in my bag in case of an emergency and I hastily wrote one for Bella as well. I'd never hear the end of it if I'd left her behind in a boring biology lecture while something like this was going on. Reluctant as I was to involve her in anything that might include bodily harm.

She glanced warily in my direction as we made our way swiftly out the back door. She could read the my expression like the pages of one of her novel's she'd read so many numerous times.

"Edward what's going on? Who was that calling you?" We were making our way down towards the main office at as quick of a pace as her human legs would allow.

I gathered my thoughts carefully and decided I was going to play this down not only to Bella but possibly to the rest of my Family as well. Alice might see through it but then again she had not even foreseen this and that was what frightened me the most.

"Esme was on the phone. She's just a bit concerned she's having trouble getting a hold of Carlisle. "As I finished my explanation to Bella. I suddenly felt my head swim. This occasionally happened when the thoughts of a room overwhelmed me but at the current moment it was only my own that were needed.

If I hadn't been stronger I might've been floor bound in mid stride. This was Carlisle, my Father, my creator, and the head of our Family. What if something was seriously wrong? He was our grounding, our failsafe, and the very foundation of the Cullen's. In answer to my own question I knew that undoubtedly we wouldn't be able to go on. Not in the way we had done. If he was truly gone we surely would fall, Esme first and the rest of us behind her.

By the time we had reached the main office I'd formulated my plans and was ready to take action. I turned on the charm and asked the receptionist to make my announcement over the loud speaker.

"Attention students could Jasper, and Rosalie Hale, Emmett and Alice Cullen Please make their way up to the main office where your brother is waiting for you."

It was a bit of a primitive way to do this but it would be the quickest way to have us all together and excused out of school with the forged notes I'd was digging out of my bag.

Alice was the first to the office of course she would have head the announcement before it was even made. As she danced through to door hand in hand with Jasper I was certain she'd know exactly how tense my emotions were as if my call to the office had not been enough to give signal that something serious was going on. As always I was stuck by the precise and simple manner of Jasper's somber thoughts. _" Something is wrong this is defiantly serious look at the way his eyebrows are furrowed his concentration is worrying._" Rosalie was quick to follow with Emmett in tow both sporting a nearly identical grim demeanor.

We made our best attempts to shuffle our way out of the office at a reasonable and humanlike pace. Once we'd made it to the parking lot their mental explosions came to the surface. "What the heck is going on? Edward this had better be serious, calling attention the way we did just to get out of school a few seconds faster?"

I was in for it now. I had wanted to down play the situation mainly for the benefit of allowing them a better chance at calming Esme and generally causing the least amount of distress as was possible in this situation.

"Listen" I explained. "Esme just called from the house, so it goes without saying that she's worried, but I'd like us all to remain as calm as possible for the time being at least until we know any thing for sure."

"Edward spit it out already!" Rosalie was visibly having trouble controlling herself and no wonder with the ridiculous misdirection her thought's had taken._ "If this has something to do with Bella again I will honestly just freak! I've done as much for this mortal as I truly think I am capable of."_

"Rose its nothing to do with Bella she's standing right here and obviously fine!" I retorted. Bella characteristically blushed and slumped up against the car staring towards her feet.

"Esme's haveing some trouble getting a hold of Carlisle. She's called the hospital but they've said he didn't come in for his shift this morning."

"We need to act quickly, Alice I want you with me and Bella. We're heading to the hospital we'll take the Volvo. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, I think it's best to head for the house on foot. "Jaspers expression had suddenly turned and his grip on Alice tightened.

"Jasper, Esme will need you the most, she's beside herself. When she called she could hardly string together two words."

Jasper nodded a resigned affirmation. Rosalie as well would be a great comfort as she always was were Esme was concerned. They would go on foot because Bella's truck was hardly worth the trip and we would need the car at the hospital for appearances, whereas they at home with Esme would not.

Emmett's parting thoughts gave me no comfort as I turned the keys and ripped the Volvo from its parking spot._ "This is not happening, This is not happening, some one has to be mistaken Carlisle wouldn't just go missing and theirs only one other option. I just can't believe that Carlisle has left us!"_

--

Really Guys If you don't give me Any feedback , How can I go on writing? I promise I'm not gonna make Carlisle into a Bad Guy!


	3. Chp 3 A Painful Recollection

Hey there,

This is my first try and I really like it. Lots of fun! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE , Let me know what you think ? If you think I should continue writing this or what?

Here's Chapter Three now for the two of you who were so nice to leave me a review! No worries more to come! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I did not go to BYU I am not Stephanie Meyer and So I don't own any of these ideas their just so fun to play around with can you blame me?

**The Experiment**

**Chp 3 (A painful Recollection)**

It would take them little to no time to make the run to the house. That was at least one comforting thought passing through my mind. Esme would have Jasper at home soon enough to ease her emotional nightmares. His momentary presence had been soothing even to me even and the abrupt removal of his influence stung like a band-aid removed far to quickly from rapidly bleeding wound.

As I floored the gas pedal of the Volvo pleading it to get to the hospital quicker I stole a glance at Bella in the passenger seat attempting to read her expressions carefully again for the first time since earlier in the Biology lab. Pure shock and panic was all I could find, and certain that my own features reflected if not magnified these emotions I could hardly blame her.

I could also see Alice's reflection in the rearview mirror. However her face was obscured by her hands, which were balled up into fists placed over her eyes. I was startled momentarily as I heard a small noise coming deep from within her.

"Alice what is it?" I asked turning my head back towards her, as I knew that this portion of the road would stay strait for a considerable distance.

"I can't see him Edward! I know were on the right track heading for the hospital but that's about it."

"Just try to relax Alice." Honestly I was such a hypocrite sometimes! "We're nearly to the hospital" and just as I turned my concentration back to the road an ambulance came into view.

I followed the now silent vehicle in towards the back of the hospital where the emergency department entrance was located. Parking the Volvo directly across from the designated Staff parking lot, we had come just in time.

The windows of the Volvo nearly shattered with the force I had used to open my door. I could hear Alice behind me as I ran towards the black car parked in a space that was facing door of the Staff entrance. I instantly recognized the man climbing out of the car and grinned widely with triumph as he turned his blond head around to face me. "Edward what brings you up here, shouldn't you be at school right now? "

"I'm looking for Carlisle, Doctor Brooks. Is it possible that you've seen him?" Jeremy Brooks was an attractive looking human male, therefore it was all to unfortunate that he worked next to my father. He would otherwise have been the object of all Female attention inside the small town hospital. However he greatly respected Carlisle and had come to know him well in the year that they had been working together.

"I saw him this morning coming in for his shift. I only saw him briefly here in the parking lot. There was obviously something wrong with him though. "

"I've never seen him look quite like he did this morning although we all deserve a sick day ever once in a while. He didn't say anything but got back in his car I assumed he'd gone home to Esme. Is that not the case?"

I was frustrated normally when humans recounted a memory like that they visualized it in their head but Doctor Brooks appeared to be a little distracted with his own concerns at the moment. So I would have to force this out of him

Sorry Doctor Brooks you say that you saw him this morning and that something was obviously wrong could you please describe to me exactly what he looked like when he arrived in the parking lot for his shift.

That was all it took. Instantly I saw doctor Brooks own recollections of the events. Carlisle had drive in his Mercedes this morning same as always and had pulled up just as doctor Brooks was heading of for a break. _I could see Carlisle getting out of the car. He was making an attempt to smile and greet Doctor Brooks though it looked as if it was costing him all his concentration._

_All of the sudden through doctor Brooks eyes I saw Carlisle's face contort in physical pain. His head sunk towards the ground followed by the rest of his body. _

"_Carlisle you okay? "Doctor Brooks called out in concern. Carlisle's head snapped back up and was visible again above the top of the shiny black Mercedes. He nodded in response and Doctor Brooks still quite distracted took this as enough confirmation. _

_As he made his way towards his own car in the memory it was difficult to catch but he had seen it through the corner of his eye and so could I. _

_Now leaning up against the car Carlisle had covered his mouth with his free hand and was wearing the expression that humans wore right before they were violently ill. Then he reached for the door handle and with what appeared to be great effort re seated him self inside of the car. Doctor Brooks pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway with Carlisle's Mercedes reflected in his rearview mirror. _

"Like I said Edward I'd assumed he'd driven home to Esme. Which is why I'm more shocked to see you here. Is everything quite all right?"

Thoroughly pleased that I was such a good lair I told Doctor Brooks that my Mother had called and said Carlisle had head up to the hospital to grab some important paperwork and she was worried about him driving himself.

"Edward was just driving me home as I'd left behind an Essay for Spanish that's due in today so we told Esme we'd stop by and check on him."

Alice was quick with her excuse for our absence from school. From his expression it was clear Doctor Brooks had completely bought into it.

"Oh Alice, I didn't see you there behind your brother. How are you? "Alice had turned on all the female charm she possessed and instantly doctor Brooks was stunned into silence. "I'm quite fine thank you just needing to get this sorted out and get back to Spanish as the class period is nearly over. "

Doctor Brooks took that as his cue to exit and mumbled a generic see you later as he mad his way into the building. I then noticed that Bella had finally made her way over and joined us. Possibly she sensed that it was best that she wait until we we're alone again so as not to have to explain her presence in the party.

"Edward, look at what you're standing in!" Bella shrieked. I glanced towards my feet and jumped away as if struck by a white-hot poker. My eyes were now resting on a small puddle of blood. Bright crimson human blood, in and of it self this was of no shock for sure. It was a hospital human blood was everywhere, which was part of the reason why I hadn't registered my close proximity to the puddle until now. This blood however had been spilt here in the very parking space that doctor Brooks had seen Carlisle parked in this morning.

Instantly my head snapped in the direction of my sister " Alice this is where he parked when doctor Brooks saw him this morning". Turning in the other direction and shifted my attention momentarily. Bella's expression was unbearable and it drove me forward to continue with our investigations. I wanted to get to the bottom of this and sooner rather than later.

The three of us swiftly made our way into the building Alice and I throwing each other apprehensive glances as we went. It didn't even take the ability to read her thought's to know she was egger to make it into the privacy of Carlisle's office in order to hear if the visual recollections of doctor Brook's encounter this morning with Carlisle had been as upsetting as his verbal descriptions.

I gently and quietly I closed the door labeled Doctor Cullen behind the three of us and turned around to meet Alice's anxious expressions. Instantly stung by the terror in here eyes I turned my gaze again towards Bella.

Striding across the room I embraced her. I held her like a child would hold its security blanket. Relived that I was able to exhale as she buried her face into my chest. With her still in my arms I leaned up against Carlisle's desk and drew in another deep breath.

Deciding to speak first and speak quickly so as not to let Alice's mind wander. I recounted the images I had seen inside Doctor Brook's visual memory.

"He looked like he was sick Alice. I know it's not possible but Carlisle was most certainly in pain when he arrived at the hospital this morning."

" It was hard to see out of the corner of doctor Brooks recollected vision but it looked as if Carlisle was going to be physically sick. He made it into his car however and drove off right onto the highway."

Alice spoke to me with her thoughts now as only my family did."_ What's going on here Edward? Surely Carlisle would have told us if something was wrong with him? How is it that I'm not able to get a clear grasp on his future, this is Carlisle were talking about here. I've always been able to see him with absolute crystal clarity."_

"I don't know what to tell you about your visions Alice, but to be honest I'm starting to think that I'm not so certain Carlisle wouldn't have kept his own pain a secrete. He wouldn't want to upset the family and certainly he wouldn't want to worry Esme in any way."

Although leaving without a trace wasn't exactly the best way to go about keeping Esme from strain. However as I thought back to what Doctor Brooks had shown me I wondered if possibly Carlisle hadn't really had a choice. What if for some reason he'd been forced to leave. What could've happened to him that would have left him with no other options?

--

Still looking for reviews... Let me know what you think?


	4. Chp 4 A Secret Stash and a Mad Dash

**The Experiment  
**

**Chp 4 (A Secret Stash and a Mad Dash)**

It seemed that Alice and I were thinking somewhere along the same sort of lines. Not sure if she wanted me to or not I listened in to her insights into the situation.

_That blood in the parking lot, right in the spot where Carlisle had parked I'm convinced was no coincidence? Why would there be blood? _

And that's when it hit me like a wave crashing down. It was almost as if Alice's thoughts had heightened my own senses and if it were possible I suddenly felt my stomach drop to the floor. " There is Blood in this room".

Alice sucked in deep breaths of air through her mouth and nose her eyes dark and intense as she began to move forward. Bella looked like she was about to faint wither from the look of Alice at the moment or the thought of seeing more blood I couldn't quite tell.

The black filing cabinet in the corner of the office that had always seemed so innocent and harmless was now calling to me like a burning hot flame to a very very cold human. Alice dashed across the office and with a thundering noise yanked open the very bottom drawer of the filing cabinet. What was inside put all of my senses on edge.

There was enough blood in the drawer to fill three adult humans maybe even more. A gasp of horror escaped Bella's mouth as she brought her hand up to cover it. I drifted once again into the thoughts of my sister _Blood again! What is Carlisle doing with all this Blood in his office. He can't possibly be using for his own personal needs. No! Not Carlisle defiantly not he would never._

She really should've known better than to even think that after all these years Carlisle would be tempted by human blood. Besides I knew for a fact that he wasn't even thirsty. In the vision doctor brooks had show me his eyes had been golden as honey. Esme and him had gone for a weekend hunting trip just two days ago.

My pondering on the matter was abruptly interrupted as Bella shifted in my arms so as to face Alice head on. Alice's gaze was intense but Bella seemed unfazed by her. Bella had been so quite since we'd left school it was almost as if she'd been formulating a plan all her own.

"We need investigate what evidence we have here. We know Carlisle left and he obviously isn't just hiding away somewhere near or Edward would hear him. People don't just leave without a trace."

" Vampire or not their has to be something we can follow to help us find out where Carlisle has gone. "

As Bella spoke I could tell she was stumbling around something trying to wait until the right moment to say it and I thought I might know what it was she was avoiding.

"Something we can follow? I inquired. "What do you mean by follow?"

Her nose scrunched up in apprehension of my response to her next words and I knew I had hit the mark.

" Well….I was just thinking about what James did with me……… and….. well…"

I was spared the response as Alice caught on to where Bella's thoughts were headed.

" Tracking? You want one of us to track Carlisle, Bella that is absolutely out of the question"!

Bella's face fell " But why not?'

I decided it would be best if I explained.

" Bella tracking is something that a vampire does only to his prey or his enemies."

" It just isn't something that the members of a coven would do if one decided to depart." I cut off at that because it was just too painful, too painful to think about. All of the sudden Emmett's thoughts returned to the fore front of my mind."_ This is not happening, This is not happening, I just can't believe that Carlisle has left us!"_

Had Carlisle really departed of his own free will? No I knew that wasn't true! I had proof, I had evidence. Something was wrong and it was something that seemed to be outside Carlisle's control at the moment.

Bella interrupted my musings once again looking ashamed of herself and staring at her feet she spoke to the floor in what was barely a whisper

" I suppose we've lost him then…."

As Bella spoke Alice walked purposefully towards the computer switching it on she went strait to work.

" We're not giving up that easily Bella".

Bella glanced up from the floor surprised and confused.

Only Jasper and I knew that Alice had an undeveloped natural talent at hacking, which she had been recently trying to strengthen and refine with some slightly illegal online instruction.

I was now grateful for my sisters insightfully preparation for this very moment. Perhaps it would come in useful and sure enough after a few moments Alice had found what we needed.

Alice had discovered the record of a plane ticket booked three days ago. It was a direct flight from Seattle Tacoma International to London's Heathrow airport. Alice's response to the information she was processing was ecstatic. "Edward his flight hasn't left yet! "

Hope there was something at last, something I could do to stop this from getting out of hand. If Carlisle were to get on that plane and leave. I shuttered to think of what it would do to Esme. What it would mean for our family. I had to stop this from happening. I had no idea what was wrong with my father but whatever it was it was surely something we could work through together.

Interrupting my thoughts Bella jumped out of my arms pointing towards the screen." Look at the time on this Alice theirs not way we'll ever make it. "

Instantaneously I knew what I had to do. It was a physical reaction I did it without thinking. I grabbed Bella back around the waist towing her out of the door and followed Alice's quick lead down the hospital corridor.

I cursed under my breath as we made our way out the Staff entrance. The Sun was beating down this was going to make things near to impossible! Alice grabbed sunglasses from the depths of her bag and threw a pair at me. I jumped behind the wheel shoving Jasper's aviators onto my face and turning the ignition all in one swift movement.

--

Come on People! 4 reviews?? I'm sure their are more of you out there reading this...  
Thanks a million thou for those of you who have reviewed I'm SO GLAD you like it! and VERY VERY Curious to hear what your theories are... any body know whats truly up with Carisle ?I Promise their's loads more to come!

XXX

Ashkey


	5. Chp 5 Bad Thoughts and Betrayal

**The Experiment**

**Chp 5 ( Bad thoughts and Betrayal)**

I couldn't remember leaving the parking lot and we were already making our way down the freeway. The drive to Seattle was going to take a while. Long enough to do what I now was dreading. I knew that I had to do it though. I had told her I would but was now deeply regretting saying so.

" Alice could you dial the house please?"

" What"? " Edward you're not planning on talking to Esme are you?"

" Alice she deserves to know what's going on here, he is her husband after all". I was trying to rationalize even with myself at this point.

"But Edward think of what this is going to do to her!" Bella interjected.

" Its sooner rather than later and I'll make sure she has Jasper sitting right next to her while I make the call, now give me the phone Alice !"

" Fine it's ringing , but please tread lightly lets not let her know any more than she has to".

That was for sure! I honestly couldn't bear it. I'd made lots of tough phone calls in my long long existence but this one was going to be one for the records.

Rosalie picked up after one ring. " Edward how long were you planning on waiting to call with an update?"

"Jasper's been in that room with her since we got home and I still swear it's not doing any good!"

I was facing the repercussions of my actions now. Sending the others home to help calm down Esme had been taking the easy route out and even now as I told Rose to hand her the phone I was not quite yet certain that I could take it.

" Edward, is he all right?! " What did the hospital say?" Did you talk to nurse Dorian?" You know she always monitors the staff entrance."

The minuet she had said my name I had absolutely lost my resolve to tell her. How could I tell her? How could I break the news to my mother that her husband was suffering and in pain having known he would be leaving when he kissed her goodbye? How could I possibly tell her what I had seen inside doctor Brooks memories?

" Actually we ran into doctor Brooks on our way in." He ummm… Saw Carlisle this morning… Said he thought he might be taking off on a sick day".

" Look I don't want you to worry Esme, Alice and I our headed out to the airport we will bring him back home and we'll sort this thing out, I promise you Esme."

I'd sidestepped that one kind of trickily. I just couldn't bring myself to tell Esme all of the horrible things I had seen. Just not yet anyways and possibly not until I knew what was happening for sure! Because to be honest from what we had seen thus far I was beginning to form theories in my head. Each one was far more disturbing than the last.

" Edward you are such a good boy." I know you'll do all that you can"

" Jasper and Rosalie are helping a lot, and I'll see you home soon."

I hung up the phone driven by the words of my mother. She was lying about the comfort. I knew that what Rosalie said was probably closer to the truth. The drive was apparently working and before I knew it we were exiting for the airport.

" Alice you park the car I'm running ahead he's becoming much clearer even from here."

From what I saw through the eyes of the pilot and flight crew this wasn't looking good. I knew as I threw Alice the keys by the look on her face that we wern't going to make it in time.

But I ran just the same and by the time I'd reached security the plane was speeding down the runway and I could hear him clear as crystal. I had thought for a moment that the thoughts were my own but sure enough Carlisle was chanting to himself.

"_This is not happening… how can this be happening…..I am not going to make it in time!"_

As I the chanting continued I jumped into the thoughts of the flight attendant strapped in across from Carlisle. She was sympathetic reading his expressions to be nothing more than fear of flying, but I could see the pain in my father's eyes. His expression was a mixed combination of hurt, distress and apprehension.

As I went back to his thoughts I could now hear something else. He was blanking me out I could words no more. Instead their was humming. The tune was familiar and I recognized it instantly. He had written it for Esme not long after he changed her and it had remained their song these long and many years.

And then he was gone too far up into the air for me to hear anything any more. I fell to the floor deflated and defeated. I had failed. I had failed Esme once now and as I saw my love approaching with Alice I resolved that I would not fail again. I would bring back Carlisle or I would die trying.

Bella spoke first Alice knowing already what had happened.

" Edward why are you sitting there what are you doing?!"

" The flights already left Bella we've missed him he's gone." It stung when I said it and I decided to take care of this strait away.

" Alice hand me the phone again."

" What are you doing?" Bella repeated herself this time her voice reaching a much higher pitch.

" Calling the Airlines and booking us tickets , were going to be on the next flight out of here headed any where towards London". I turned to my sister.

" How many Alice?" her eyelids slid shut and her index fingers pressed against the sides of her head moving in a circular motion clockwise. After a few minuets she exhaled the breath she had been holding.

" Four looks like, I wouldn't be joining you". I made the call and dragged Bella out the sliding automatic doors towards the airport parking lot Alice was trailing behind understandably downtrodden.

The drive back home seemed to pass even quicker. Although I knew that it was just because I was dreading what was waiting for me there.

Sure enough as we pulled up and I put the car in park Esme bounded out the door Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie hot on her heals. I thought for a moment she was going to collide with the car so I caught her in my arms as the three of us climbed out of the Volvo. Her thought's were rushing at me like the force of a natural disaster.

_" He's gone! He's really gone! This is it!" _I still had my arms wrapped tightly around her as her head slowly crept up and her eyes met mine.

" Esme I'm sorry … I've failed you this once…. I've failed to bring him home this time, but I promise I will not fail again!"

She wasn't processing what I was telling her. Her thoughts were turning darker.

_"He's left me, Carlisle who I've know better than any man who has ever lived on this earth. I'd always known I was not worthy of his love, right from the moment that my human eyes laid on his impossibly perfect features."_

This had to stop and it had to stop now! I whispered my next words thinking them a bit private , but wanting Esme to know just how very wrong she was.

"His thoughts once I reached him were only of you." Esme surely you must know, how much he cares for you". Then I began to hum their tune to her. Rocking Esme back and forth in my arms as I did so.

However I was interrupted then by the shocking and much louder thoughts of my brother Emmett.

"_How dare you Carlisle!" "How dare you do this!" How dare you leave us and turn Esme's world upside down!"_

" _You were the whole reason for this family and now you've abandoned us!" _

A growling noise was forming deep within my stomach and Rosalie sensing that something was wrong grabbed Esme from my arms and turned her towards Alice with a knowing glance.

" Alice we need to pack!" Bella will you join us?"

Without another word the four girls swept from the room and up the stairs.

Emmett , Jasper and I walked outside to the back of the house.

I could barely maintain my focus as Emmett continued his rampage .I think he knew by now that I was listening as he turned his gaze in my direction

"_How can he have done this to all of us, to Rosalie especially, unwillingly changing what we were and then to just leave us after all these years? All this promise of being a strong family. What was the point of it all if he was just going to up and leave?"_

This had to be stopped I couldn't allow it to go on!

" Carlisle didn't have a choice Emmett!" I was sure now of this now hearing his thoughts on the plane we're even more of a confirmation.

" Look I didn't tell Esme before but something is wrong with him."

" When we ran into doctor Brooks I was able to see what Carlisle looked like this morning and believe me it wasn't good".

" I think somethings happening to him, and now it's become out of his control and it's forced him to leave us."

Emmett's expression was thick I could tell he was processing the information but it didn't seem to be having the effect that I thought it would.

" Be that as it may Edward, look at what he did!" He just left no note, no goodbye".

He would not see any reason. Sometimes it was obvious why he and Rose were so perfect for each other. Both so self centered and inflated. I knew from the numbers that Alice had given me and the fact that she would not be joining us, which inevitable meant Jasper as well, that Emmett would be going on the trip. I decided to make my feeling known all the same.

" Emmett if this is the way you feel about it then you can just stay home while we go to London. I will not have you saying or doing things that would make anything any worse than it already is."

His reaction was something I was not expecting.

" Oh no, you don't!" I'm not sitting around here like some innocent bystander." I'm gonna make him pay."

" He has to pay for what he's done to us."

And that's when I lost it……

I can't remember if I jumped or what I did. All I did know was that one moment I was airborne and the next I was pined to the ground.

A scream issued from somewhere around the kitchen window and I looked up surprised to find myself staring into the eyes of my brother Jasper. Bella was running down to where we were from the back door of the house.

" Edward she shrieked what's going on".

Jasper had intervened at this point both physically and emotionally now and he took it upon himself to offer the explanation to Bella

"Emmett and Edward were having a little disagreement over the whole situation with Carlisle".

Bella had one of our Laptop computers in her hands. She had obviously been sent down stairs during the packing to get it.

" Well really this isn't helping things!" " what's the point of all this boys?" It's not going to make anything better!"

and truly she was right. If Emmett was going to be a ridiculous , then jumping on top of him wasn't going to help with anything. Although without Jasper's influence and Bella's comforting presence I wasn't sure I would be able to control my self again.

Bella dragged me with her weak human force attempting to get me back up towards the house. I became resigned and allowed her to pull me away. Jasper followed behind us with his eyes fixed on Emmett.

As we walked through the kitchen and living room towards the stairs my mother and sisters were making their way down large heavy bags in tow.

" Oh good Bella you found it." Rosalie took the laptop and shoved it into the first bag she had now dropped at her feet. Just then Alice dropped her bag as well although I wasn't quite sure if she had done it on purpose.

Her eyes had slid shut and Jasper had run to her side warping his arms tightly around her waist.

" What is it Love?" he asked silently in tones just below a whisper.

Alice's response was strong and forceful " Unpack Bella's bags, she's not going with you to London."

My hand, which had felt so lovely and warm, was quite suddenly dropped as Bella turned and rounded on me. Though her question was directed at Alice she held my gaze a furious expression forming across her always attractive features.

" and Why not?!"

" Because if you do you will be in serious danger. Edward will not have that , and I will not have it. In fact I think you will be hard pressed to find someone here who's going to allow anything like that Bella."

I wasn't quite sure maybe it was because of the reality that truly she was no match for a house full of vampires especially ones she loved so very much, but for once she didn't push things.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear" I need to you stay behind and help with Esme". Really I did if there was any one in this room who understood what it felt like to be loved and abandoned then truly it was Bella.

She leaned into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

" Please don't do anything stupid, or rash, or anything like that. "I need you to come back so that I can continue to be angry with you over making me stay!"

I let out a laugh in spite of myself and savored this moment. Knowing that it would have to last me for the time being. I was ready now, ready to get this over with, ready to know what was truly going on.

" Rose go get your teddy bear and tell him to get his sorry excuse into the Volvo"

Then grabbing three bags with one hand holding Bella's face in the other I kissed her once passionately the turned walking out the door towards my car.


	6. Chp 6 Finnaly Some Real Bloody Answers

**The Experiment**

**Chp 6 (Finally some real Bloody answers)**

We got on the first flight heading out to New York's JFK airport and I was more than thankful to be off of the plane and sitting in the first class lobby as far away from Rosalie and Emmett was physically possible. Emmett was seriously starting to bother me. His thoughts on the plane had been loud and clear despite his façade for the humans of pretending to be sleeping in Rosalie's arms.

_" I will make him pay Edward. Can you honestly live with all that he's done to us? Think about it for a minuet." He's made us what we are and now to just abandon us without even a word of goodbye". I thought it was above him but it turns out we we're wrong. "Carlisle just doesn't care like we though he did Edward and your going to have to face up to that as well, hopefully sooner rather than later."_

I could not stand it I would not listen to the blasphemous thoughts of my brother any longer. He didn't understand, for some reason he couldn't understand, and it was readily apparent that he had finally fully embraced Rosalie's sick way of thinking. She had always kept a low profile about it but we all knew Carlisle most of all that she truly resented deep down what he had done in turning her all those years ago.

Honestly she did love him as a father, she truly and deeply cared for him, which is why I really was surprised that she wasn't visibly siding with Emmett the whole situation. Apparently she appeared to think something more was behind this than flat out betrayal of trust and she had her theories and suspicions too just as I did.  
About half an hour before we we're to board our next flight to London Jasper called from the house with and update for me on the current status of the women that both of us loved so deeply.

" Hi Edward, I wouldn't ask how the flight was Alice already told me that Emmett's continuing to give you a hard time." Hang in there she says though she thinks he'll feel ashamed of this all in the end".

I let a soft growl escape my lips and decided it was best for my control to change the subject as quickly as possible.  
" How's Bella?" Where is Esme?"  
He paused for a second before responding as if form his words very carefully as he knew I was already on edge.  
"Well, Bella has fallen asleep right in Esme's lap actually about and hour and a half after you left she was exhausted "Esme is…… well she's not doing much sitting around with Alice chatting mostly about really unimportant stuff stroking Bella's hair, like she holding on to a comforting security rag doll".

I thanked Jasper for calling and promised to let them know the instant we landed at Heathrow, by that time Emmett and Rosalie had returned from the terminal shopping area where they had been picking up last minuet essentials according to Rosalie but I was certain that avoiding me was more truthfully the reason for their departure.

I had volunteered to fly coach for the trip over to London pretending it was because there were only two tickets left in first class. Really I had just wanted a bit of privacy, some time away from prying eyes. I needed time to think but little did I know that I would truly be grateful for the absence of my siblings half way through the flight. The discovery I made was not something I was really quite sure I was ready to share with Emmett especially.

I had brought as my carry on item the laptop bag that Bella had gone down stairs to retrieve. Inside I found what I was now certain was a crucial clue to the reason for all of this happening. Stuffed down inside of the back pocket of the bag were a few pieces of paper obviously misplaced and vastly important to my new forming theory of what really was happening with Carlisle.

The first paper had a diagram of the entire human circulation system. The notes scrawled across it were too small and difficult to read all I could make out was that pressure points along the body had been highlighted on the diagram and at the bottom in minuscule writing I could barley make out the words "make sure to ask William."

I turned to the next sheet of paper, which was even more disturbing than the first. It contained information on Blood typing and transfusions scrawled on the back was a list of our family each name had series of notes next to it.

Edward- O -negative (Universal donor able to give blood to all groups, Only able to receive from other group o donors)

Alice- ?? Search County records office

Esme- AB + positive (Donates to other AB's, Can receive blood from any type of donor)

Emmett- AB+ Positive (Universal Recipient as well)

Jasper-?? Also unknown

Rosalie- searching for records (Maternal Blood Type A-)

The list of possible transfusion reactions was even less comforting. Reactions in humans were listed as Hemolyis, kidney failure, Anaphylactic shock and death. Carlisle had also scrawled in the margins "rejection is a likely possibility with highly violent reactions."

On the very last page was hand written map of a very old churchyard. I was very willing to guess that the churchyard was most certainly in London and had grown over the years with Carlisle listing the centuries next to each different expansion. Very small in the corner there were a series of letters and numbers I was unfamiliar with which said" SE1 9AD."

The very last note was written on a half torn scrap of old paper, which said "human adrenaline needed at pressure points to trigger the turning process. "Reverse may require multiple injections of human adrenaline." My eyes lingered on the word "reverse."

This had to be what Carlisle was trying to do. It now all made sense all of the sudden the blood in the parking lot, the mass quantities in his office, the abruptness of his departure, and the pain in his face that had been mixed with exhaustion. Carlisle was trying to turn himself human. He had finally found something that made him think he could reverse the horrible process that had brought us all to where we were now, but something had obviously gone wrong. Something had backfired. His notes had said "rejection was a likely possibility and with violent reactions". His exhaustion was probably due to the quick rush of adrenaline that had probably begun to wear off at that point leaving him weaker than before.

However their had to be more. This churchyard in London what could Carlisle need there? And who was this William. I didn't think it could be more unfortunate of a name because to be honest their had to be thousands of Williams in existence. It was most certainly a popular name for an Englishman.

It was clear to me why he had left without out saying anything though and I at least could understand why he had not told us of his experiments, even if I did not think it the best course of action. He would never want us to get our hopes up. He would try this and test it to ensure it was safe, put himself through death and back before he let us know it was possible.

My father's compassionate ability to care more for the feelings of others blinded him sometimes. I knew of course that Esme would want to know he was suffering she would want to be able to help him through what was happening, but Carlisle was also a very suborn man in so many ways. He had suffered through centuries against his own nature. He would never reveal how much it hurt him to see us all suffer just as he had.

The plane was beginning its descent towards London as I looked out the window the great river Thames was just becoming visible on the horizon. The lower we got the more I could see. When it reached the point that I was beginning to make out cars and the hustle and bustle of London's morning life I slid the window shut. I half closed my eyes attempting to clear my head. The decision was made, I would not tell Rosalie and most certainly not Emmett. After all what good could really come of it?

Rosalie would overact to the news of a shot back at mortality and Emmett would be more furious with Carlisle for not telling us his reasons. No, this was certainly something I would have to keep to myself. Investigating alone the things I had found.

We landed making our way quickly through Customs and Immigration we continued on to the car rental area. I had booked us a Mini Cooper thinking of the small compact streets I remembered London having. It was Red with a black top and had black leather interior. I truly loved driving nice cars and the Mini seemed fitting for the occasion.

Rosalie and Emmett climbed into the back knowing better than to fight for the right to drive. I pulled out of the car park and got onto the M4 heading towards central London. We weren't making a real effort to maintain a low profile. For one reason Carlisle had no idea that we knew he was here although I assumed he would be keeping a low profile himself. Our Human cover would be masquerading as young wealthy college students on the beginnings of our backpacking tour across Europe. I wanted to talk to Emmett alone and I somehow convinced Rosalie to go into the hotel and check us in while I parked.

However before Rosalie wasnt even out of the car before Emmett's thoughts were exploding at me. _" Brilliant plan Edward, what the heck are you gonna do now?" Wander aimlessly around London a city with more than 7 million people reading random thoughts until you just happen to stumble across the ones that your looking for!?"_

I decided to let him think just that. It would distract him for what my real intentions were as I carried out my investigations, using what I had found in the lap top bag to start with.

" That's exactly what I'll do Emmett, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't interfere with this plan ". I really don't think that its fair treatment to Esme if you came along here just to make things even worse than they already are, and I'll bet Rosalie will agree with me on that one."

The guilt trip I had just delivered with that line had obviously not gone to plan. It was not having the affect that I'd wished. Emmett maintained my gaze staring strait into my eyes as he continued his rampage.

" _I see so you're the one in charge now that Carlisle's abandoned us? Really Edward?" Listen up little brother cause I'm only gonna say this once."_

Emmett switched now to speaking out loud so as to create a real impact

"I will not let his actions go away without explanation, and not without repayment for us all. I am just as interested in finding Carlisle as you are but for a very different reason, so be careful to remember that brother".

I could see Rosalie getting closer in the review mirror so I jumped out of the car and leaving Emmett in the back seething with his anger.

--

Really Hope it was worth the wait! I have a possibly unrealistic goal of 100 reviews by the end of this story PROVE ME WRONG! lol. Seriously I love hearing what you guys think!

For anyone who liked the idea of a playlist I have more for this Chapter and that also works for the first few chapters good as well!

No More Sorrow By Linkin Park - Minuets to Midnight ( Emmett's anger with Carisle)

Love Lockdown by Kanye West ( Carlisle singing to Esme)


	7. Chp 7 Portishia

**The Experiment **

**Chp7 (Portishia)**

I had been to London once before with Carlisle back in the early 1900s soon after he had turned me. We'd returned to my fathers place of birth in order for him to show me how exactly he had over come the traumatic experience of his own turning and come to choose a life of self- denial and compassion with the greater human population.

I was grateful for the care and understanding that Carlisle had taken on that occasion to educate me in the ways not only he had chosen but also those of others.

The diet that Carlisle had chosen for his family set us apart from the greater majority of Vampires. However our family's ability to live among humans in disguise was something that many others of our race practiced. One particular individual I had meet on my first trip to London was a female Vampire named Portishia.

Portishia had been turned in a much earlier time unknown exactly to me, but I assumed she was quite old indeed. She happened to be the sister of Caius's wife Athenodora. She was without a doubt a rarity among vampires and I was certain that Caius had tried many times to enlist her in his power gaining campaign .I was never made aware of her reasons for declining the Voulturi. Although I doubted that Caius would ever give up his pursuit of enlisting her in his cause. As a vampire she was rare, talented and most certainly impressive.

Portishia had taken with her as her gift the ability to appear as someone else. She was able to assume the Identity of her victims. She would first exsanguinate her human captive and then somehow acquire the knowledge on how to convince others that she physically resembled them.

Portishia had spent many a day living off the funds of very rich old men and women from all around the world.

At the moment she was located in a rather large expensive flat near Grovesnor square. Her flat would be our first port of call on our tour of all the vampires we could find in the area who were willing to talk to us.

Since we did not want to alert Carlisle of our arrival in the country too soon and I thought it was possible that Portishia would recognize me it meant Rosalie and Emmett would be going in without me.

They were using as a cover the story that they were a nomadic vampire couple that happened to be in the area and were interested in meeting such a rare and powerfully talented vampire. Portishia was actually quite vain about her talents and abilities. So much so that it was bordering on the level of weakness and my knowledge of this fact would allow us the blessing of a slight upper hand in dealing with the whole situation.

I would be sitting in the Mini Cooper directly across the street where I would be able to gaze into the window of the flat without being noticed. Not that I would need the visibility really I would be perfectly capable of watching the whole thing through Rosalie's eyes.

Rosalie and Emmett were greeted at the door by a middle-aged butler with a strong Russian accent who led them through the entrance to the parlor adjacent

As they entered the room it was readily apparent that a very rich and old woman had decorated the place. All the wall plastering and tapestries were very much feminine in their manner and would not have looked out of place in a much earlier century. This was perhaps why Portishia preyed on the very old. I had only met her once but she had made it clear at the time that very much detested the idea of change and the passage of time. This was strange for an immortal as we were the ones who we're truly aware of how very unstoppable those two forces were.

I saw now through Rosalie's eyes that the only person in the room was a very old wrinkled woman with white wisps for hair and a very off centered nose. The old woman was seated on red velvet settee hovering over what appeared to be an extremely thick and ancient looking romance novel. The cover was scratched and the spine bent near to breaking with a faded silver rose imprinted on the front.

She waited for a moment then looked up from her novel placing it on the table before addressing the butler who swiftly swept from the room.

Rosalie turned her head to follow the butlers exit and by the time she had turned it back there was a very different person seated in front of her than had been there before.

At this point I could tell Rosalie would have been sweating bullets if she were capable of it. "_Impossible! Their is no freaking way!"_ were the only two thoughts she could muster in response.

Sitting before her in exactly the same spot as the old woman was the female equivalent of tall, dark, and handsome. Standing up now Portishia would have towered even over Emmett. Her long luscious black locks were reflecting the sun as if somehow possessing similar qualities of her skin, which was even milkier which than most vampires would've been normally. She had strong angular facial features which where not at all unattractive but not particularly pretty either and her gaze was quite penetrating and piercing.

"You can sit down now and stop staring." She replied in a slightly amused voice rolling her eyes as she did so. I assumed that she got this response to her powers most every time that as she met a new vampire and therefore I was surprised at her tone.

However I was not really aware of how often she met any new vampires and I truly hoped that Rosalie would be able to control herself whilst another extremely beautiful creature were present in the room.

And then all of the sudden as if reading my mind Emmett decided it would be best if he were the first one to speak.

"Salve Portishia, My name is Emmett and this is my Rosalie, we have heard much of your powers but we are truly in awe at now seeing them in person."

There was one thing to be said for Emmett he could at least stick to a script and was able to remember the Latin (Roman) word for greeting someone formally.

Portishia appeared to be appeased and allowed Emmett to get strait down to business.

"We have come to you form very far away and are seeking your assistance in a deeply grave manner."

This part was all Emmett's idea he insisted that we pretend Carlisle had offended us somehow. He said it would be the best way to allow us to gain information of Carlisle's whereabouts without appearing to be people who actually cared for him.

I suspected that Carlisle, were he to hear from Portishia that someone was looking for him because of an offence would see instantly through this subtle misdirection. After all wee had not even bothered to use false names and I figured it was only a matter of time before one of us found the other anyways.

Emmett continued to speak pleased that Portishia appeared to be taking him seriously as he came to the crucial question.

" We seek another vampire, one who has offended us dearly."

All of the sudden Rosalie jumped in unexpectedly nearly ruining the whole thing, however it was clear by her expression that Portishia was going to allow the interruption

" Have you seen or heard anything on the whereabouts of Carlisle Cullen?"

Portishia's attention perked up at the mention of my Father and I tightened my grip on the steering wheel preparing myself for her answer.

" It may please you to know that you are not alone in your offense by the Cullen family.

"My very own brother in-Law, Caius who you surely will have heard of has been recently upset by the Cullen's refusal to either kill or to turn a certain human that now knows the truth of their nature."

I gulped in reaction, news certainly spread around Caius's family quickly and Portishia would no doubt be keeping a out for Carlisle herself by the sounds of it. Although it was clear she would do nothing to hurt him. I knew enough about Portishia to know that her love of stability and discord with change would prohibit her from going out of her way to cause Carlisle any harm.

" I have not seen any of the Cullen coven myself in quite a while, although I hear they have grown much larger in numbers since the time when Carlisle visited me with his very young son."

So she had remembered our visit. It struck me as almost humorous that she was right now sitting in the presence of two of the Cullen's completely unaware. Thankful that whoever had told her of our family's expansion had failed to mention many details obviously.

" However my nephew William is currently in London doing some personal research I believe and he and Carlisle have always been friendly towards each other for quite some time now." They think very much alike doctors do".

Rosalie was mentally shouting out in triumph "_A doctor? All right! Now were getting somewhere."_

"Your nephew is a doctor?"

Although Rosalie was listening rapidly to Portishia's response I already knew who it would be. I threw my fist into the air in elation. I knew that I had now found my William. It was none other than William Harvey. The resonance physician who was credited as the first person to map out the entire human circulatory system. This had to be the William that Carlisle had written in his note about.

I came back into Rosalie's thought's, which were very much distracted. Emmett had just spoken although I had not heard what he had said be cause Rosalie was not paying attention to him at the moment. She was thinking about me out here in the car wondering if I had caught up on the whole doctor thing. Of course I had Rosalie I was not completely incompetent!

Portishia addressed Emmett with great interest and intensity I was certain that something important had just transpired. Darn it Rosalie great time to be distracted!

" I will most certainly pass on the message although I cannot say what his answer to the request will be."

It sounded as if Emmett had asked Portishia to call on William her nephew. I was grateful Emmett's quick thinking although not certain it would be necessary. We would be capable of finding William without the aid of his Aunt to help us.

" Would be truly thankful for your speed and assistance in this matter as we hope to track Carlisle quickly as possible and the assistance will be very much appreciated."

I did not understand really why Emmett was bothering the flattery was completely unnecessary we could track William ourselves.

Now with a short bow of their heads Rosalie and Emmett rose from their chairs and a whistle from Portishia brought her butler back into the room to lead them to the door.

--

Okay Guys what do you think of Portishia? I was really nervous about creating a new character so I really hope you enjoyed her

No new songs at the moment don't know if any of you are liking the playlist idea at all?

KEEP THOOSE REVIEWS COMING PLEASE

XXXX Always

Ashkey


	8. Chp 8 The Brilliance of the Ancient

**The Experiment  
**

**Chp 8 (The Brilliance of the Ancient)**

Emmett and Rosalie were sitting intertwined on the bed across from me later on that day in the hotel. Emmett was mumbling sweet nothings in Rosalie's ear while she laughed. I honestly wasn't paying them much attention my head was still swimming with all the information that I had attempted to absorb into it and process in the last 24 hours.

Rosalie giggled again louder this time catching my attention their faces were getting closer and closer together and I took that as my personal cue to exit.

At that very moment though their affectionate displays were interrupted by a loud melodic beeping noise coming from Emmett's back pocket. Emmett reluctantly reached into his pocket retrieving his mobile phone. He flipped it open brining it to his ear. A large grin began to spread across his face as he addressed the person on the other end of the line

_" Your quick response to this request is most certainly pleasing."_

Emmett was really getting quite accomplished at the flattery I had to admit.

_" And you're sure that this is the correct location?"_ He paused for a moment nodding in response to what I assumed was a confirmation of the location of the physician we were seeking, non other than that renowned William Harvey.

" _Very well… 8 o clock tonight it is then."_

With that Emmett hung up the phone looking down on Rosalie who was still wraped in his arms. He addressed me his eyes still locked in on Rosalie's beautiful features.

" We'll be able to find William Harvey at the Dulwich College Library in South East London at 8'o clock tonight." He'll be sitting just past the main hall in the old Masters' Library"

Emmett was right Portishia had been very swift in securing us this information it came much sooner than I had expected or even than I'd hoped. Therefore I was pleased with our progress thus far. We now had a location to meet someone who I was sure Carlisle had spoken with or was planning to speak to in the very near future. We had over two hours until 8 o clock but as we had nothing else of productivity or use to accomplish sitting around in this hotel room I suggested we head out strait away.

Tensions in the Mini Cooper were high and we rode most of the way out in silence. I made sure Rosalie and Emmett we're very much aware I would be coming along this time seeing as William had not previously meet me and would therefore not recognize me.

However I was now dealing with a rather large obstacle to my further investigations. I had yet to show Rosalie or Emmett the documents I had found in the brief case. I would not tell Rosalie until it was absolutely necessary as the information was going to kill her as it was. Also I was beginning to trust Emmett even less if it were possible. His thoughts had become quick paced and diverted recently as if he were trying to obscure something important from the attention of my heightened extra senses.

As we drove up the dirt gravel road towards the Center of Dulwich College I marveled at the beauty of the ancient brick and limestone buildings. Founded in 1619 Dulwich College was on of the largest and oldest fee paying public school's that remained intact inside London. The architecture and design as well as the sheer size of the buildings was vastly impressive.Just walking along the massive amounts of green school grounds which over looked most of the college was enough to take you back several centuries when walking was most certainly the preferred mode of transport.

However as I pulled the car up and put it into park my peaceful observation of the college was abruptly interrupted by the violent quarrel that was beginning to erupt in the back. Apparently Emmett wanted to stay in the car and not take part in questioning William Harvey on the whereabouts and activities of our father.

Rosalie of course was very much against the idea of staying here in the car while I went in and negotiated the entire conversation myself.

" Emmett this is ridiculous!" Your' making absolutely no sense!"

" What on earth will we be missing out on Rosalie?" " All he's going to do is ask Harvey if he's seen Carlisle in London recently, and either he has and we can follow his lead or he hasn't and we're right back where we started out in this whole mess!"

His reasoning sounded a little weak to me but as I attempted to poke around Emmett's thoughts in order to discover the true meaning behind this all. I found myself blocked. I was certain of it now Emmett was trying his hardest to keep me out of his head.

However it appeared that at the moment things were actually working in my favour for once. Emmett appeared to be adamant about staying behind on this one, as well as keeping Rosalie with him here in the car. Since I really wanted to show William Harvey the documents of Carlisle's I had found in private this was exactly how I would prefer things to happen for the moment.

Therefore I did not push the issue of Emmett's reasoning and instead attempted to reassure Rosalie that I would let her know exactly what had gone on in the conversation. It was unfortunate that I should have to continue to lie to my sister like this, however times like these sometimes called for extreme measures and I was certain at this point that I was not the only one keeping a secret.

I left the two lovers fuming in the car as I made my way up the walk towards the main college building that contained the great hall and the Masters' Library that was adjacent to it. The room was more similar to a common room than a very large library. It was designed along the lines of a Victorian country club house, with a balcony and tall room spanning windows. The mock-Tudor ceiling had the College arms carved into its wood and there was a large crackling fire that was burring inside the grate.

The more than 400-year-old William Harvey was seated in a rather large and worn leather armchair near the fire. Sitting in his lap was an enormous volume of what I could only assume was a medical text as it was written entirely in Latin.

However ancient he may have been he had also very successfully made an effort to look modern in a way that his Aunt had never even attempted to do. William looked younger than his years in so many ways. He had been turned near the latter end of his human life at somewhere around his late 70's which was rare for a vampire. He wore a navy blue sports coat with dark khaki slacks and his short curly hair was very fashionably kept. He had sharp facial features with a strong prominent chin and a regal English nose.

He rose as I entered the room and this sudden gesture almost nearly took me off guard. He would of course however know that he was in the company of another one of his kind and I therefore took this as a sign of respect.

I decided to be the first to speak in order to make the good impression I hoped for. He was truly my last hope at finding a way forward to Carlisle.

"Good evening sir, my name is Edward, Cullen and I desperately need your help."

No need to push around the edges I was going to be as honest as I could with this man in hopes that he would return me the favour.

" Hello young Edward, Cullen you say is it?" I was not aware that Carlisle and his wife Esme had any children although I am assuming you are his?"

I nodded in astonishment. He knew about Esme for some reason but had no clue who I was or that Carlisle even had any adopted children.

" I hate to be abrupt Sir, but do you have any idea where my father is at the moment"?

It was going to be a painful answer either way but I wanted to get strait down to business in order to display the urgency of my need for contact with Carlisle.

" I am afraid I do not know Carlisle Cullen's specific whereabouts other than that he is somewhere here in London at the moment."

My face fell; this was exactly what I had feared I would hear.

" However I have seen him recently, earlier this day in fact". It brings me no pleasure at all son, to inform you that your father is in very bad health and I fear if he is not careful he will soon kill himself with his foolish experiment".

I decided to stop him here this much I knew and it was painful enough to hear recounted.

" Sir, I am wondering if you would be so kind as to look over some documents for me." I discovered them among my fathers possessions one of them refers to you in particular I believe."

I grabbed the papers out of my back pocket where I had been keeping them there folded up in order to have them on my person at all times.

The first thing I showed him was the diagram of the circulatory system with the notes I had not been able to read hoping that they would be far clearer to him. The document obviously sparked interest in him as I handed it over he began to chuckle to himself.

" This is one of the first ones I ever drew up actually, interesting really that Carlisle should choose this one."

" These small black notes all around are mine although they would mean very little to anyone but me I assure you"

I did not care about the small black notes around the figure it was the words written in blue ink at that bottom to which I was more concerned with.

" Right here sir it says, "make sure to ask William". " I'm assuming my father has asked you something about this? Has he not?"

William paused now calculating his response very carefully for some reason. I knew from experience with my sense that when most people did this it was because they were trying not to reveal something.

However William Harvey was not aware of my extra gifts and therefore did not know that to me he was like an open book waiting to be read.

'_Why Carlisle would not tell his own son about his attempts to return to mortality are quite beyond me" _

"_This boy is most obviously very fond of his father" Although I wonder if perhaps Carlisle has reasons for keeping this all from the boy" Perhaps for his own son's protection?" Or the protection of his wife I wonder?"_

"_He did mention her most egger desire to return to being human in order carry a child again and this science remains dangerous and untested at the moment of course which I am sure worries Carlisle a very great deal" _

I did love it when people hit things right on the nose. It was truly refreshing to know that there were still people clever enough to pick up on things that were not painfully obvious without further reflection. Finally he answered me in the most cunning way possible.

'Carlisle has indeed asked about my research into the subject of blood and how it travels around the body".

" However what vampire or physician no less can not help but be curious about the most intricate workings of his life long fixation. "

I could see I would get no further with this subject and decided to forgo showing him the second paper all together. Instead I pulled out the third and final document. I had one burning question as I pointed towards the bottom right corner.

'SE1 9AD " What does it mean? Do you know?"

Again I was meet with his jubilant laughter, which was beginning to annoy me little at this late point in the day actually.

" My dear young American, This is a simple London post code." If I am not very much mistaken this is Southwark Cathedral which is located on the south bank". Many a good friend of mine is buried there in fact"

If he was going to begin reminiscing on friends who were buried I had probably ascertained all the information I could from him for the time being at least.

" Sir, I am very truly thankful for the information you have given me." I must go now to investigate further." I would ask of you one small simple favour?"

He inclined his head as a signal for me to continue

" Should you meet with my father again could you let him know that his son loves him so very much and would rather sooner die than to continue without helping him."

He nodded in affirmation and we bowed to each other as I swept from the room. The second I was outside the door I burst into a fast paced human run.

However I was not driven by the desire to investigate Southwark Cathedral now. It was the violent screams and even more upsetting images which were coming to me from behind Rosalie's eyes that launched me forward. I needed to make it outside to the car and I needed to do it immediately.

--

Okay people it is well past 2 am in London where I live and I am Sick. Heaven knows why I am up writing! So please lighten my day with as may reviews as you like!

I love you for reading my story as much as I have loved writing it thus far. I'm not sure if its the late hour or the paracetamol( Tylenol) talking but I'm very pleased with this chapter!!

Also F.Y.I all of these places Duwich College , Southwark Cathedral of course are real places that I have been too , seen and know very well. Oh and William Harvey is very very real. You should Google him and Google Image Dulwich College to get the real full effect! It just makes it all the little bit cooler don't you think?

Let me know what you do think? and of course you gotta love a cliff hanger!

XXX

Ashkey


	9. Chp 9 Why Emmett? Why?

**The Experiment  
**

**Chp 9 (Why Emmett? Why?)**

Hoping that no one could see I ran faster than human legs would carry me and made it just in time to be barely too late. I watched almost dumbstruck as the slick Black Audi R8 whizzed quickly down the dirt gravel road taking Emmett away with it and leaving behind billowing large clouds of thick dust.

My head then snapped immediately to the left and I could see not far way Rosalie was kneeling in the grass of one of the large green fields that sounded the college buildings. Her expression was numb as if in a state of extreme shock and disbelief.

I moved forward at a cautious pace calling her name out more loudly than was necessary.  
" Rosalie……"  
" Rosalie. Tell me what's happened?" " Where did Emmett just go? Are you hurt? Are you alright? What's going on Rosalie?"

She remained statuesque her knee's glued to the ground, her hand hanging limply at her side. I sprinted forward now closing the small remaining gap between us. I bent down so that I could reach her taking both her hands in mine and scooped up my sister up holding her at arms length searching inside her eyes.  
Yet still she was numb and her face was expressionless as she finally opened her mouth to speak using a very monotone voice that was not fitting for the dramatic story she was telling me.

"Emmett's phone rang again and he grabbed me by the arms trying to force me out of the car. He said it was time we took matters into our own hands and finally did something that would bring Carlisle to us. "  
" That's when the black car drove up and Demetri stepped out."

I almost dropped Rosalie at this astonishing revelation. Demetri! My brother was in contact with Demetri, the Volturi's top vampire tracking henchman! I could tell that from this point on things were only going to get worse for us just as I had feared. Rosalie confirmed this continuing with her account of what had happened while I was gone.

"Emmett told me that he's hired Demetri to track Carlisle for us. He said that he contacted him through Portishia."  
" That's who he was speaking to in the hotel earlier." Demetri gave him the information about William and told him to meet here at 8 o clock because he thinks he's found Carlisle now."  
" I refused to get into the car with that Volturi scumbag behind the wheel screaming at Emmett as you most probably heard. When he saw you coming out the doorway just now he jumped into the car and Demetri drove off".

So Emmett's secrete was now out and my fears were both confirmed as well as justified. How I truly wished I could have been wrong about my brother. How I wished that my bad feelings about having him along in the trip had been proven to be false rather than so perfectly right. All of the sudden then it hit me.  
Surely this was what Alice had seen happening. I was certain she had known of this danger. She had not allowed Bella to leave for London because she could see that it was a possibility that the Volturi would become involved which would make things extremely unsafe for Bella to be here with us. I was truly grateful for my sister's visionary gift of foresight although I wished she had known for certain whom the mastermind of this outcome had been. It would have allowed us to cut Emmett off back at home in order to stop this from happening

I decided at this point that there was no reason in continuing to keep secrets from Rosalie any more. I was going to have to tell her about the documents sooner rather than later now and I pulled them out of my back pocket once more explaining as I went along all the circulation diagrams and the chart of our Family's blood typing.  
Though she may not have been a medical doctor Rosalie was able to sting two and two together in order to figure out the general idea of what Carlisle was attempting to do with this information.

I stood back a little now placing her directly in front of me awaiting her reaction to the information I had just now revealed.  
She erupted at me her anger readily spurting to the surface once more.

" Edward Anthony Cullen what on earth were you thinking keeping this from us!"  
" How could concealing these things possibly benefit anyone one! Honestly Edward! I swear male vampires are absolutely the most ridiculous creatures on earth sometimes".

Rosalie was thinking now of Emmett too although she was only angry with me of course. She was blaming me for Emmett's mistakes, quite certain that my keeping this information secrete had started it all.  
She felt that if Emmett had known about the documents and what Carlisle was attempting to do with his experiments then he might not have been driven to his current state of seeking out for himself explanations and revenge. She was also livid with me because if I had at least shared the information on the churchyard she felt that Emmett might not have gone to such drastic lengths in order to locate Carlisle using Demetri's tracking abilities..

Her anger was boiling higher now, threatening even to spill over to the surface she ran quickly towards the college buildings bending a tree out of her way as she went. I followed her approach to the car reaching out as I saw her true intent I stopped her fist and pulled it away only just in time.  
Rosalie had been about to impound the Mini in a release of emotions. This would have made quite a scene not to mention damaging the Car probably beyond repair from the strength of her impact.

As I meet the pressure of her fist with my palm I felt the force behind it retract immediately as she realized what she had just almost done in her anger.  
Letting out a loud scream of anguish Rosalie collapsed into my arms and began dry sobbing hysterically into my chest. She was muttering utter nonsense that I couldn't quite make out. All I could understand was the soft repetition of " Why Emmett? Why?"  
After all that had happened in the last few days I could really hardly blame her for this sudden violent breakdown. Although it was extremely unnerving to see Rosalie lose it this way.

She had always been quite guarded with her more painful emotions . She was most certainly the strongest of the Cullen woman I thought. After all that she had gone through as a victim of rape by her first husband. She rarely if ever showed us her true pain and suffering. I supposed that she kept this all bottled up revealing it only to Emmett. Therefore it only made sense that losing him at this very tense moment I should expect something like this kind of a reaction from her.  
I continued to stroke her back as she collected herself and looked up into my eyes questioningly now.

" We are going to find him first aren't we, Edward?"

I knew she meant Carlisle and was not surprised at the yearning gleam that I saw behind her expression. Just as I had suspected now that she knew what Carlisle was up to she wanted be the first one to find him. I knew that she would stop and nothing to reach him now and I was pleased that I still had her with me to help in the search for our father.

" I promise we'll try Rosalie, I don't want you to get your hopes up now because what Carlisle is doing, this experiment I mean it's really very dangerous. I truly doubt that he will allow you to take part in any of it until he is certain that you will be safe in doing so."

She nodded in response although I was certain she would ignore me once we found Carlisle. I was however just as driven as she was to find him although for very different reasons of course. I had not forgotten the words which Emmett had spoken to me on our arrival in London_.  
_

_"I will not let his actions go away without explanation, and not without repayment for us all. I am just as interested in finding Carlisle as you are but for a very different reason, so be careful to remember that brother".  
_

I was driven now to keep my brother from doing anything that he would later regret.

Rosalie was still wrapped in my embrace as I leaned forward to open the passenger door of the Mini. I gently seated her closing the door and walking around to the drives side calmly collecting my focus as I went. I put the string of numbers and letters that I now knew to be a postcode into the satellite navigation system that our Mini cooper was equipped with.

We pulled away from the dirt gravel driveway of the beautiful Dulwich College and made our way north towards the river and Southwark Cathedral. I decided that we should wait at least until midnight to do our search of the grounds since at this time hopefully security would be more relaxed possibly even non existent and we would be able to move about with more ease.

We parked on Cathedral Street just opposite the building, which was marvelous with its ancient Gothic splendor. In the now darkening shades of night the spires of the building were both fine looking and ominous. I noticed a large round stained glass window that was just bellow the clock tower. Reading the time to myself in roman numerals I found that we had exactly two hours until the time I would feel comfortable for us to leave the car and investigate.

The answer of how that time would pass came in the form of vibrations coming from my right back pocket. As I pulled my mobile phone up to my face and read the caller display I was instantly filled with shame.  
I had not called to check in with them in such a long time and so much had happened that it felt like even longer since I had heard her loving voice.

" Edward, I've promised to pass you over to Alice in exactly 2.8 seconds I just wanted to say that I love you, and I am going to kill you when you return for leaving me here to be driven mad by your sister!"

There was a wrestling noise as Bella passed over the phone and I knew that even as she fought it she would lose hopelessly to Alice. I was surprised to hear that Bella was being drive mad by Alice and I wondered aloud now as to why this was.  
" Alice?" What's going on?" "What are you doing to drive Bella mad?"

Not that it was a difficult task, as I knew from first hand experience. However my sister and Bella had usually got on so well.  
" We'll its all of them really to be honest." "I've decided to keep information in my visions to my self for the moment as I'm finding them to be quickly changing and therefore highly unreliable".

" I just don't want to unnecessarily worry any one Edward" ' I know you can understand that of course"

I most certainly could understand. Not wanting to cause unnecessarily worry was the reason I had not called before now to update them. I wanted to have some facts I could share without causing distress. Actually what I really wanted was to have good news to share with them. Apparently though I was not alone with my lack of reassuring information to pass on this time.

" I'm afraid I have bad news for you Edward, although by now you will know the worst of it I'm sure."

She was talking about Emmett's betrayal of course and had suddenly lost my sense of empathy for her decision not to share her clouded visions with the rest of us.

" Alice why did you not tell me that Emmett would involve the Demetri in all of this?!"

I as I waited for her response I heard a frustrated exhale of what sounded like exhaustion with the subject we we're discussing.

" I didn't see that it was Emmett at the time Edward! In fact I didn't know who was behind it until we received the phone call early this morning!"

I was almost caught off guard by this but she had clearly just revealed the part of the "bad news" which I had not heard of yet.

" Phone call this morning?"  
"What phone call Alice?"

She drew in her breath again this was obviously still a sore topic of discussion with her.

" They asked for Carlisle first and then Esme since the spouse is usually the second point of contact for these purposes."

" The Bank called this morning, apparently half a million dollars has been transferred out of Carlisle's family emergencies account and gone strait into Emmett's account. "

Now I saw why this was something Alice was probably sick of talking about. No doubt they had all been badgering her to death wanting to know what the money was being used for.

It stung me to think of Esme having to come up with a false explanation to give the bank as the reason for this large unexpected transfer of funds. Most especially I felt bad because I knew that the real reason for the transfer would be to pay the hired henchman that her son was now employing to track down her husband at any and all costs.

I told Alice where Rosalie and I where at the moment although I could not tell exactly what we were looking for, because to be honest I didn't really know it myself. I figured it could hurt asking Alice for her advice on what to look for at Southwark Cathedral.

" To be honest Edward, I think what your looking for is already gone."  
" I have a strong feeling that someone has taken it by now, however I am certain that you can learn something important from exploring the place so keep you eyes open that's all I can say."

I knew she was really trying and I appreciated her honesty with me as I knew it would be hard for her to get my hopes up of finding something of significance here. However I trusted her intuitions even if she did not at this point.

Alice hung up the phone before I could ask her to put Bella back on and I sighed deeply as I slipped the mobile phone back into my pocket.

Rosalie had been strangely in an almost hypnotic state next to me as I spoke with our sister. However, I knew she had heard the conversation and was aware of the most recent activities of her husband. I felt that Rosalie's frustrated expressions from earlier had said it best really. Even though I knew what the answer was I also thought to myself. _"Why Emmett? Why?"_

--

Its weird how I always seem to finish these things at around the same time... Looks like 2 am is my twilight hour! lol!

Thanks so much to BOTH of you who expressed concern for me , I am much better now thank you !

Soooooooo What do we think people?

I promise I'll keep updating it so you don't need to remind me , though it does make me feel loved :)

Good stuff still? or Rubbish? Any one enjoy any one part in particular so far that you liked more than others ?

I'm dying to know the details of your reactions here people

XXXX

Ashkey

FYI for the Americans its pronounced Dul ich not dul wich like its spelled and Southark not South wark . English drop the w's sometimes just to make you sound silly! :)


	10. Chp 10 Southwark Cathedral

**The Experiment**

**Chp 10 (Southwark Cathedral)**

The Cathedral's clock told me that it was twelve minuets past midnight now and I figured we we're okay to get out and have a look around.

I spoke in my softest tones to Rosalie walking on eggshells because I was uncertain if she had yet recovered from her earlier breakdown.

" I think we've waited long enough now it should be okay to go take a look around."

" If you think your ready to Rose?"

She was staring blankly ahead but the second I finished my sentence she snapped her head in my direction looking me directly in the eyes.

" You can stop speaking to me as if I'm some sort of delicate fragile widow or something, Edward!"

" I know what Emmett has done!"

I suddenly felt a small sigh of relief surge through me. This was the Rose I had known now for almost a century now, barks first asks questions latter. I was certain that her feisty temperament had returned intact.

Her thoughts also reassured me that she was well on her way to recovery

_" and I intend to fix his mistakes and set him right as soon as we find Carlisle first."_

Rosalie was certain now that we would find Carlisle first, and she was feeding my own determination for us to succeed. Remembering our purpose here I got out of the Mini Cooper watching as Rosalie followed me now.

We crossed the narrow road and approached the glorious Southwark Cathedral, which had been lit for the night. Buildings like this in London were frequent all over the city. However I was nonetheless impressed by the Cathedral's grandeur and stature. The tall stained glass windows and intricate gothic stonework were wonderful to behold. Rosalie interrupted my musing on the building with her exasperated tones.

" Let's get on with this Edward." What exactly are we looking for here?"

I was in for it now! She would most certainly not be pleased with my response that was for sure.

" I'm not actually certain to be honest"

" All I've got here is a map of the cathedral and its extension throughout the years".

I reached into my back pocket retrieving the wrinkled old map of the grounds around the cathedral and the adjoining church and burial grounds.

This was where my particular interested lay at the moment. I was certain that Carlisle could have only one reason for keeping tabs on a building like this.

It must have meant something to him during his human life. I wondered if he had possibly visited the cathedral with his father. Had they attended religious services here in the days before Carlisle had been turned?

Rosalie was obviously getting impatient I could hear her foot taping against the pavement as she snatched the document out of my hands.

After a mere 10-second assessment she exhaled loudly and rolled her eyes looking up at me.

" Isn't it obvious what we're looking for here Edward?"

" He's marked all the graves out with dates."

I was shocked as she pointed all round the map to the small and clear X's that were accompanied by dates. How had I not noticed them for what they were I wondered. Before I had thought that the date we're to list when each extension was added. However I had failed see that their we're too many dates. It would not be feasible to have so many extensions to the building. There were also many repeat dates as well.

It was clear now they were graves and some of them went as far back as 1220. However the majority of the dates listed were from the 16th century onwards.

Rosalie walked off in one direction and I went in another examining as I went any remaining evidence of tombstones or graves sites. A large majority had been completely wiped out all traces of them removed however many important ones remained.

I was shocked to discover a name that even I knew and was familiar with listed as having died in and being buried durring the earlier part of the 1600's. The name listed was not one of a renowned or famous man.

However I assumed that his brother's prestige's place in history had warranted him a space in the respected cathedral grounds. I stood near the remains of what was once Edmund Shakespeare the brother of the famous playwright had been buried here near the cathedral in 1607.

I now approached on a grouping of graves with dates ranging from 1603 to 1685, however I could not find the one I was looking for. I knew he would have to been buried some time around 1660 but their were no Cullen's listed any where on this map as far as I could tell.

I was beginning to give up hope and turned back in search of Rosalie. I found her near the front of the building starting transfixed at the large circular window, which resembled a Rose. I figured she was just finally noticing the beauty of the building and admiring the stained glass windows as I had been doing before. However this one I had not yet really looked at and I wondered why she was so memorized by it.

" What are you looking at Rosalie?" I whispered

Her response was delayed as she turned her head to look me directly.

"Its just annoying they haven't fixed it yet there's a piece of glass missing in that Rose shaped window at the very top right edge of it there".

I looked now where she pointed and sure enough noticed a small brightly lit gap in the glass window above.

This struck me as a bit strange as well and I looked down at my map again not even certain why I was doing so at this point. In very small and red print was labeled the exact date December 12th 1660 in the top right corner of the rose shaped window on my map of the cathedral.

" Rosalie that's it!"

"You're Brilliant!"

Suddenly it all made sense now and I was not shocked at all that Alice had been right of course. What we we're looking for was already gone and I was certain that Carlisle had taken it recently.

" That's what we've been looking for out here Rosalie!"

She gave me the worst kind of frown and I braced my self as her mouth opened again. I ready for the retort this time.

" A gap in a window?!" " We came all the way out here in the dead of the night to find that there is a gap in this window!"

She did have a point to her exasperation with this I was frustrated my self. What on earth could Carlisle want with a broken off piece of ancient stained glass window?

" I don't think it's an intentional gap put their Rosalie." "I'm pretty sure somebody broke the window and took of that piece."

" I'm looking at the map here and the date listed next to the window's gap is as close to Carlisle's death as I'm willing to take a guess on. "

Rosalie had been staring up at the window again and she now looked back at me with a slightly disturbed expression crawling into her features.

" Why on earth would Carlisle want to document something like that?"

As my family all knew Rosalie would forever suppress the circumstances and details of her own early demise and we could never blame her. I myself would hardly welcome with joy a return to the city of Chicago the place of my own ultimate break with mortality.

" I'm not sure Rosalie but I'm guessing it has something to do with what he's trying to accomplish here".

This all had to be connected somehow and I felt we we're just standing on the edge of a breakthrough.

At that very moment the wind gusted a strong forceful blow removing the treasured map from my strong and firm grasp as it blew. It was fortunate that my attention had been engaged otherwise as my reflexes where affected by this.

Instantly enough however I ran after the map, which had not blown away far. It was resting now near the bottom of the black Iron Gate that surrounded the perimeter of the building.

It was however not the only article I saw resting on the stone just beneath the lower bar of the gate. There was also a small plastic ID card. It looked temporary it was laminated paper with a small Polaroid picture in the top left corner.

It was a visitors badge from the research department of King College Hospital London. The photo recognition was instant he had not even bothered to travel under a false name. Carlisle would probably need to use his medical license in order to do research in the building. He could hardly turn up as a nobody and expect to be able to go wandering about the hospital as he pleased.

"Get in the car Rosalie!" I shouted louder than was necessary.

She instead ran to my side grabbing away the evidence for the second time this evening.

" Kings College Hospital, Do you know where that is exactly?"

I was sure we had passed it on the way to Dulwich College my memory infallible after all, however I could not recall the exact street address. Rosalie chuckled slightly as she flipped the badge over in her hands pointing to the back, which read:

" Property of Kings College Hospital London. If found please return to Kings College Hospital, Denmark Hill, London, SE5 9RS.

We dashed back to the Mini and again I entered the postcode into the Satellite almost bouncing up and down with elation, exhilaration, and anxiety. We had now found where Carlisle was working the question was would we make it their in time?

--

So I know your all seriously puzzled ! I promise i know where this is going!

I'd love your theories on things PLEASE! I will consider giving cash prizes to the reader who can determine what Carlisle wants with the Glass window?

If you care to take note I've made it exactly 12 past 12 on the clock and the Exact word count of the content of this chapter is 1660. This is Carlisle's death date for the purposes of my story! Just thought you'd like to know how crazy I truly am!

Also for those of you who care I've posted a link to a picture of the place all lit up at night and with Christmas lights as well!

Its at Flicr .com /photos/parmiter/2353147554/

Good Stuff yet to come people!!

XXXX

Ashkey


	11. Chp 11 Chasing Carlisle

**The Experiment  
**

**Chp 11 (Chasing Carlisle)**

The burning energy in the Mini Cooper was almost unquantifiable. I was whizzing through the South East edge of central London weaving in and out of traffic with precision and skill far beyond the abilities of any of these morning commuters. My attention however was momentarily drawn away from the road as I saw Rosalie remove a small black electronic device from her back pocket.

" Rosalie you've had a blackberry with you this whole time and you haven't even said anything!"

She looked back at me with a deadpan stare that I swear could've melted ice.

" You didn't ask, did you?!"

I knew that meant I was to drop the issue immediately and so instead I focused on what it was she was looking up with the useful piece of technology that we now had at our disposal.

It appeared to be a website with information on King's College hospital. I wondered what she was looking for and as if she could read my mind she answered the question I had been just about to vocalize.

" I'm trying to figure out where the Haematology Department is obviously Carlisle will be dealing mostly with the department that researches Blood I'm assuming".

She punched a few of the minuscule buttons concentrating intensely on the screen of the blackberry I listened as she read through the web sight subconsciously in her mind.

_" Kings is home to the largest Blood science Laboratory in all of Europe."_

_" The Haematology Department is located on the ground floor in the Cheyne wing of the building."_

According to the Satellite navigation system we were nearly there and I could feel the tension building. What I felt was more than a desire. We needed to be the ones to find Carlisle first. I shuddered to think of what the consequence of our failure would be.

Unless things had very much-changed Carlisle would most certainly be in poor health. William Harvey had said that my father would kill himself with the dangerous attempts he was now undertaking. I would not accept this as a possibility,

It just couldn't enter my mind as a genuine conceivable thought. This was Carlisle after all. A man who had existed throughout countless plagues and wars. He had survived and witnessed over 300 years of human history fraught with disaster and disease. This would not be able to bring him down, surely?

This however was why it had been so extremely unsettling to see him in physical pain the morning he left, and that had only been through the eyes of another. I braced myself now for the affect experiencing this in person would surely have on me.

Rosalie was mumbling something to herself distracted with the blackberry phone as we pulled up to the Emergency department entrance, which was at the very front of the building behind tall blue iron gates that ran all the way along the front of the hospital.

Kings College Hospital was situated along a very busy stretch of road; with public bus stops on ether side and Denmark Hill train station just across from the junction. The surrounding area was therefore most certainly a place full of much hustle and bustle. There were people who seemed to be making their way in and out of every entrance, wing, and building. I was grateful for this however as it would allow Rosalie and I a bit of cover in order to stop Carlisle from spotting us first and attempting to make a run for it.

I decide maybe at this point that only one of us should go in at first so as not to overwhelm him. I didn't want to take any chances at this point. So I left Rosalie parked a long the street in the driver's seat of the Mini. For some reason she was more than happy to stay behind as a look out still immersed in the blackberry typing away with the keys at the moment. I was too distracted myself to wonder why she wasn't objecting to being left behind.

As I walked through the Entrance of the Ruskin Wing I noticed various signs pointing in all different directions. I located the way to the Haematology department in near next to no time. I approached the desk slowly scoping out everyone in my immediate view as I went.

As I came within reach of the reception desk for the Haematology department I was hit by the strong cockney accent of the registered attending nurse as she now addressed me directly.

" Ya, look loss luv? Wha Cana do ya for?"

To be quite honest I hadn't' really understood a word of what she'd just said but I assumed she might be able to help locate Carlisle if he was in the department researching.

" I'm um…… I'm looking for my father. " He's here doing some research at the moment."

She looked down at her clipboard and without looking up asked for a name, which I quickly gave out trying desperately to remain clam. I was used to the environmental discomforts of a hospital having been in an out of them every so often for as long as I'd lived with Carlisle. However this was my first time into a department that was solely devoted to the study of blood, and the scent had just hit me like a wave of fresh panic.

I realized all of the sudden that I was squeezing my hands into fists and staring directly at the ground in order to control myself and maintain my composure.

I was fortunate and thankful when the nurse's harsh voice whipped me away from my silent and painful moment of lapse.

"Mmmm fraid you've just missed em luv." " Says ere eh was jus metin wiv Patsy Morris. "

" She's our transfusion specialist ere in the department."

" Eh leff bout five minuets go , you jus migh cach em in the staff car park if you run".

I thanked her and was gone, using all my control to maintain a human pace I made my way to the Ruskin wing entrance going out the way I had come. I was certain I had passed a staff car park on my way into the building and as I walked out the sliding doors I made quick eye contact with Rosalie in the Mini just to check she had not spotted Carlisle yet.

She was staring intently to my right at a smallish car park that was partially set underground. I now saw that a sign designated it as staff parking only and I scanned the cars quickly. I hardly needed to do so really seeing as Rosalie was shouting in her head having already picked up on something before I had even come out of the building.

'_That silver Mercedes, Edward!_

_'I cant see a thing because of the black tinted windows but, it was silent when you went in few minuets ago and now the engine is running."_

" _I saw no one get into or out of it"_

I directed my extra sense towards the Mercedes that Rosalie had pointed to and once again I almost mistook Carlisle's thoughts for my own.

'_Shoot! I hope he doesn't know that I've spotted him yet!"_

" _I really don't want him to make this a difficult thing." I'm not prepared to deal with a case here at the moment"_

I approached the car slowly now looking at myself though Carlisle's vision. Although he wasn't looking directly at me instead his eyes were slightly glazed over. He staring strait ahead towards the road instead of where I was standing on the far left of his car. Carlisle really looked bad, it was exactly as I'd feared. He had made another attempt again I suspected. I really hated to see him looking so drained and vulnerable as he did now.

However just as I thought I would try to open the door slowly he unexpectedly burst into action thrusting open the passenger side door and violently grabbing me into the car with him. Before I could even get a sound out Carlisle had opened his mouth to question me.

" Did you know that he was following you here Edward?"

I would ask just in case but I knew full well whom he was talking about and I the horror struck me like a steel bar in the face might.

" Following me , Carlisle who would be following me?"

His eyes left their focused position across the road and made direct contact with mine at last.

" Demetri is tracking you, or me actually I think. In any case he's followed you and Rosalie here and he intends to make a scene of this he'll chase us if necessary I think."

I now knew exactly whom Carlisle's thoughts had been directed at now it was not me he was planning on running from.

A wind blew in through the still open side passenger door and it was then that the smell hit me forcefully.

" Carlisle you're bleeding!"

Amazingly I hadn't noticed it before so distracted with seeing my father again. I had failed see the small trickle of human blood that was dripping out of Carlisle's left ear.

" No time to explain at the moment Edward, I need you to grab my bag in the back seat quickly please".

I reached in the back retrieving the small medical kit and handing it to him. I was surprised when he trust it back into my hands without even opening it up.

" You'll have to do it I'm afraid Edward. I'm shaking far too much I'll never be able to strike the vein properly".

Sure enough Carlisle was shaking slightly and apparently he needed me to inject him with something. I zipped open the black medical bag to find it stuffed to the brim with many small syringes.

" I need you to jab one into my jugular vein Edward and it's going to have to be fast please".

I reach out automatically grasping a syringe and voicing my reluctance as carefully as I could.

" What exactly is this I'm injecting you with Carlisle?"

I could see he was trying to remain patient and collected as he answered my question without reserve.

" It's my own venom which has been removed from my system for the most part at the moment."

" I need it now Edward that is and unless you'd like have a lot more blood here in the car with us".

I held the needle still hesitating to do this. However the alternative Carlisle presented me with now threw all thought of aversion very swiftly out the window.

" It's this or you can bit me of course if you prefer it that way."

Carlisle had known the mere suggestion alone would work. I had half the syringe emptied into his vein before he had the very last of his sentence finished.

As I pulled the syringe away from his neck I realized instantly the necessity for his desperate sense of urgency at this moment.

It all happened so quickly now the passenger door was thrown shut by Carlisle and the engine revved as we whipped into drive. I heard loud tier screams escape from the Mercedes and spotted the black Audi R8 across the road from the staff car park. It was facing the opposite way of Rosalie who was still in the driver's seat of the Mini which she as now shifting into first gear.

Our exit from the staff car park was intense and short. I was not certain we had left the exit barrier entirely intact as it hit against our windshield loudly. Our Silver Mercedes 63 AMG Saloon whizzed past the Black Audi R8 that was now being pursued by Rosalie in the red Mini Cooper S series.

As we climbed up the top of Denmark Hill road I began to realize that the area was not named after a Hill for no reason in particular. The decent from this height was going to be dramatic for sure and it began near the end of the park somewhere. I could only just make out the sign letting me know that it was Ruskin Park we we're going past now and So now I knew where the hospital entrance had been named after.

We were making absolute speed as we reached the end of the Hill coming up now on an old small parish church. It was here that Carlisle ripped the car into a sharp left turn down a winding narrow residential street, which seemed to go on for quite a while.

I turned my head to look back and could see Emmett in the passengers seat next to Demetri. I could also just make out the Rosalie in the red Mini now making great strides to catch up with us as we wound down to the end of the road.

My head whipped around just in time to see that we were going to hit something. It was a big something, sort of a large carrier truck which was labeled only with the word FAWN in black lettering plastered across on the side. I shouted at Carlisle to slam on the breaks but instead he hit the accelerator.

We made it past the large vehicle in just the nick of time. We had been spared a collision by what could not have been more than a hair's length I was sure. I exhaled the breath I had not even known I was holding.

It appeared we we're going to make it now with Demetri and Emmett trapped behind the now stagnant Lorry we were free to escape down a street I noticed was most aptly named as Fawnbreak Avenue.

At the end of this residential street was a large early 19th century orange stone building that appeared to be a library from the looks of it. It was here that Carlisle slammed on the breaks grabbing his medical kit from my hands and indicating that we should get out of the car quickly as possible

We ran left down to a small alley way and disappeared out of sight. The only indicator that would give us away here we're the street lamps that threw us just barely into the light. I quickly took care of them knocking each one out with my fist until we we're left now in total darkness.

In any case I could tell we would be fine for the minuet we were not I any immediate danger form Demetri or most certainly Emmett. Rose was right on their tails preparing to turn out in front blocking their car's path towards us if necessary.

Back down in the alleyway I could see Carlisle was not doing so well now. He had almost just fallen to the ground and was slumped up against the brick wall holding onto his chest in pain.

"Carlisle….?" My voice was not steady

He shook his head immediately answering my question exactly how I knew that he would

" I'm fine Edward I just need a minuet here okay."

I knew my father would continue to hide his pain fighting through it without help, but I would try at the least to get him back to the hospital where he would be able to have medical equipment at his disposal.

" Carlisle we need to get you back to the hospital."

It was a command not a question and his thoughts now confirmed that my insistence on the matter would most certainly be needed.

_" Rosalie and Emmett are still back there with Demetri though. We have to go help them now. He might use them to find me. I can't live with that!"_

Leave it to Carlisle to be thinking of someone else again putting his or her safety so highly above his own. It was going to break me to tell him about Emmett but it had to be done now. I could see from his eyes that it was the only way he would go knowing that we weren't leaving them in any danger.

" Carlisle , Emmett's hired Demetri to come here." He wants answers for why you left us the way that you did."

" I would rather we have something left of you to bring back to Esme personally. Lets get you back to the hospital and then we can both discuss what needs understanding in a bit more in detail."

That was all it took Carlisle silently allowed me to support his weight as we hobbled out the backside of the alleyway and up to the nearest empty parked car I could find.

We we're fortunate that London appeared to be a city with a plethora of decent vehicles. We had stumbled across a dark blue BMW 328i Coupe. I slipped Carlisle in the passenger side lifting the hood and jump starting the engine just like Rose had taught me.

We drove around the corner onto Herne Hill road back towards Denmark Hill and Kings College Hospital . As we made our way further from the range of their thoughts the last thing I saw of the others was Rosalie pulling the Mini into a very sharp 180-degree turn blocking off the entrance to the alleyway we had just left. She threw open her door and stepped out in front of the Black Audi which was coming at her full speed now merely inches away from impact.

--

Okay so that was my first attempt at a car chase sequence and I really hope it didn't suck.

I choose an area that I'm very familiar with I go past Kings every day on the bus so I used my bus route a bit if that's cheating. I really got into the cars on this one so feel free to google Image away people there good looking vehicles.

Sorry if the Cockney accent threw you a bit as well. If you know what it sounds like that shouldn't be to hard to read, I hope!

Another note for the Americans a Lorry truck is like an 18 wheeler they're used to lug big stuff around the UK an Europe

As always PLEASE , PLEASE , PLEASE review ! I kind of think this chapter name sucks suggestions are welcomed. Really though anything you want to say at all is welcomed! I love reading them honestly it makes my whole day

I promise more intricate details are very nearly on their way now!

XXXXX

Ashkey


	12. Chp 12 Confrontations and Confirmations

**The Experiment**

**Chp 12 ( Confrontations and Confirmations)**

Rosalie continued to stand dead centre in the road in front of the rapidly approaching car. I could barely bring myself to watch what I knew would not be a pretty scene. Of course my sister would be all right she was immortal after all, but I hated to think of the problem this might create were anyone to witness her feigned act of suicide.

Fortunately it looked as if things were finally starting to turn in our favour. We would be spared this disaster because it was at this very moment that my brother was finally scared back into some of his sense. I could hear it in his thoughts now as the car became closer and closer to hitting the woman he loved.

_" NO!! ROSALIE!"_

" _This cannot happen, I have to stop this from happening!"_

Emmett's large muscular arm reached out across to the steering wheel turning the Audi away from its former path of destruction and not a moment too soon. However the emotional collision that had been triggered inside of Emmett was inevitable and unstoppable now. He turned on Demetri who had slammed on the breaks and grabbed him hard by the collar of his shirt.

" You will NEVER do anything like that to my wife EVER AGAIN!"

Rosalie sprinted up the road reaching the Audi's passenger door whipping it open she grabbed a hold of Emmett with both hands and removed him from the seat. Rose then leaned further into the car her face was inches away from Demetri's now. She gave him the same intense deadpan stare that I had encountered too many times already on this trip.

" You will tell your master's that there has been a terrible misunderstanding in all of this. Carlisle has done nothing wrong, got it! Now take your money and get out of my sight!"

She thrust into the car a large roll of Euros that she had swiped from the back of Emmett's jean pocket as he stood in the middle of the road silent and in shock still.

The door to the Audi was forcefully slammed shut. The tires screamed loudly in protest as the car made a sharp turn to the left and swept out of sight.

Rosalie rounded now to face Emmett and I thought for a second that she was surely going to hit him. Instead she stood with her arms wrapped around her chest in a tight restraining embrace. Emmett could tell he was treading on very thin ice as he slowly reached out now to grasp her left shoulder.

" Rose, baby he's gone now, relax okay it's. It's all over now no harm done".

I could tell that Rose was working very hard at maintaining her self- control now as she addressed Emmett with an intense look in her near completely black eyes.

" No harm done Emmett?!" " Are you serious?!"

" Do you honestly expect that you've just bought us anything but unnecessary pain and heart ache with your actions?"

Emmett looked deeper into her eyes now searching for something that he obviously couldn't find. As he spoke his tone was very light. It was obvious that he was trying his hardest to minimize the damage on Rosalie he did not want to sound anything like accusatory with the next statement he made

" I got your text message as we we're coming down the hill a few minuets ago. There is clearly something you know about what Carlisle's doing here that your not telling me for some reason?"

Rosalie would not be contained she felt vindicated in her anger and there was no holding it back any more. I could tell that the flood was coming now and was hoping that Emmett had braced himself for it as best he could.

" Oh really and how does that feel Emmett?" " How does it feel to know someone you love has kept information from you? "

" Do you have any idea what your springing Demmetri on me back at the College did? " Do you?"

Rosalie now lapsed into a repeat of her earlier display of emotion and I was grateful that it was Emmett this time that would have to deal with his own wife and finally begin to take responsibility for the repercussions of his actions.

As strong and solid as Emmett truly was at the moment he looked as if a brick wall had just crushed him in two. He reached out to Rosalie now and she allowed him to hold her in his arms as he stroked her hair and begged for her forgiveness over and over again.

I decided at this point to turn my focus back to my driving allowing them the opportunity at least to piece things back together in private. In any case I had more important matters to attend to at the moment.

Carlisle was leaning his head out of the passenger side window allowing the cool London breeze to lick his face, which was astoundingly flushed red with colour at the moment. I was anxious to confirm my theories as truth, however I needed to know in more detail what exactly was going on here. I had to know what I we're dealing with now if I was going to attempt to talk any kind of sense into him.

"Exactly what is it that you're doing here in London Carlisle?"

He exhaled pulling his head back into the car and looking directly at me with nearly tearful mixed emotions filling his now reddish brown eyes.

"Firstly I want you to know that I had no choice but to come here son".

" There are things here in London as well as information I needed that I can not get anywhere other than here."

I was assuming that he meant the knowledge he had gathered from both Kings College Hospital and the assistance of the great William Harvey.

We we're pulling up to the hospital again and seeing that Carlisle was in much better condition than he had been before I decided to continue with my interrogations. I had to hear it from his mouth. I needed verification on what the point of his experiments here were.

As we pulled into the staff car park I reached into my back pocket removing once more the documents I had found in the laptop bag. Now thrusting them into Carlisle hands I motioned to the complicated diagrams and charts demanding an explanation of them from him.

" I'm sure that by now you know for sure or have at least guessed what it is I'm attempting to do with this Edward."

" For too long I've been haunted by what I am, and by what I've brought upon my family."

"I have thought about this many times after my hospital shifts end on my drive home to Esme, I have pondered whither or not we are experiencing this life fully or just wasting time really."

" I did something to each of you that had I known any way of undoing I would most certainly go to any and all lengths to accomplish it."

I abruptly cut my father off at this point intervening before he went any further.

" Honestly this is madness what you're doing to yourself Carlisle!"

" Come back home with me now and be next to Esme while you undergo this experiment."

"You must know that she will want to be near and able to comfort you when things turn for the worst."

" William Harvey's told me that that you'll kill yourself before the end of this."

Carlisle was quick to respond to my exclamations and objections to his insanity.

"If death were the cost in order to do what was right for my family then so be it, although I will not pretend that being parted from the woman I love more than life itself has been an easy thing to live with."

Still though Carlisle continued to counter my argument against the success of his work and attacked the criticism of his colleague with his strong reasoning and science.

"However I do not think that death will be the cost in this case."

" I am willing to admit that my first attempts we're perhaps foolish even to the point of being dangerous." I failed then because I had not anticipated that the human blood would have burned up so quickly by the remaining venom left in my circulatory system at the time."

" I have worked through many of my mistakes now though, and I feel that I am literally on the brink of what may be my final breakthrough in the essential transfusion process. "

Carlisle reached out holding the sheet now with the intricate map he had drawn for himself of the ancient Southwark Cathedral.

" You asked why I needed to come to London specifically, and this document shows what it is that I now need here in order to finally succeed."

I had been wrong in assuming it was great doctors or medical equipment that Carlisle required. What Carlisle needed in order to finish his experiments now was more than just routine medical information.

" In order for the transfusion to be a success I must match up the correct blood type and locate a suitable donor as well."

All of the sudden it dawned on me looking down at one of the other documents still left in my hands.

I noticed that the blood typing chart was missing a listing for Carlisle on it and he confirmed my suspicions before they had even fully formed in great detail.

" Long ago just before I was turned I took part in a rare but important right of passage for myself as a young man"

" My father had joined up with a strange variant group of religious men."

" One of the practices of this group was to use ones own blood in order to create a stained glass replication of a favoured biblical tale."

" Here on this map Edward labelled with red date which was the time I departed from the mortal world, you will find such a window that I myself was the creator of."

" The window depicts the fruit from the tree of good and evil. I myself used my own blood to produce the red colour of the fruit in this particular piece of stained glass. So it therefore contains my own blood hopefully preserved these many years with its type and transfusion information intact".

So this was the real reason that Carlisle had travelled all this way to London. He needed to know what his blood type was in order to complete a successful transfusion.

" As you witnessed unfortunately my second attempts have failed because I have yet to locate the piece of this stained glass window which contains the information of my correct blood type".

I was struck dumb momentarily. I had been to Southwark Cathedral and had seen the very window of which he spoke. I knew that a piece was missing from the fruit of the tree and so I was left with only one question now.

If Carlisle didn't have the piece of the glass window then who did?

Carlisle interrupted my musings on the topic with his most adamant declaration yet.

" I need this information in order to succeed Edward. I will not go home to Esme without it. "

" If I leave here without this I will fail her Edward and that's not something that I'm willing to accept."

" I will not go back to Forks just yet, I will not fail Esme"!

I found this to be a bit of a catch 22 of course because without brining Carlisle back home to Esme I myself would be failing her as well.

As I struggled with this new information Carlisle reached into the medical bag that we still had with us from before and removed a carefully folded white doctors coat and hospital badge. He reached for the door handle gathering enough force to lift himself up out of the car under his own strength.

I ran around to the passenger side helping him out and in towards the glass automatic doors. He continued to improve as we made our way in closer and by the time we had reached the hospitals main entrance he was leading the way down the corridor towards the Cheyne wing, which held the Haematology department.

As we made our way up to the reception desk the attending nurse recognized me and smiled as we approached addressing Carlisle first before either of us could get a word in edgeways.

" You Seem ta be a well poplar man t'day doctor Cullen."

" Jus now they's tha mos beauiful blond creatur lookn for ya, she jus went tha away".

The Cockney nurse pointed down a hallway on the left hand side of her desk and sure enough I could just make out the back of Rosalie's long blond hair as it swished around the corner.

I had not even seen Rosalie leave Emmett's side I had been too engrossed in my own conversation with Carlisle for the last little while to pay any attention to my brother and sister.

I whipped around the corner now chasing after Rose allowing Carlisle to make his way slowly after us although he was doing much better and appeared to be regaining much of his strength now.

I reached out just grasping the very back of Rosalie's navy blue jacket with the tips of my fingers.

I knew instantly why it was that my sister was here of course. I could see in her mind she had left Emmett waiting for us right at this very moment he sat on a wooden bench in the park adjacent to the Ruskin wing of the hospital.

Carlisle had caught up with now as he strode forward embracing Rosalie in as tight a hold around her as he could manage.

Rosalie had a slightly almost shocked expression on her face at this reaction. It was not that she and Carlisle were not close like this. I could tell from her thoughts though that she had very much been expecting him to be rather angry with her possibly even hurt by the actions of her husband.

Rosalie also wanted to know what he was doing here. She had the same burning desires I my self had felt. Although she felt secure that her theories were correct, even now as she stepped back to look at Carlisle she could tell the dramatic change in his features.

_" There is something I can see it in his eyes right now."_

_" It might kill me, but I want it to be true!"_

I was truly disturbed by my sisters willingness to jump at a death wish, however I had little time to ponder this point because as we made our way out of the building walking up the hill towards Ruskin Park the back pocket of my jeans began to vibrate and buzz.

Once more I felt both reluctant and anxious at the prospect of speaking with them again, but I flipped open the phone after just two rings to answer none the less.

--

Okay peoples

First of just to clarify because apparently it isn't obvious ... Yes... Carlisle is trying to turn himself back into a mortal! Crazy stuff i know but people do crazy stuff for love! trust me!

There is another Flicker photo that you MUST check out because it was way to perfect not to use for the final scene in this chapter here and it also happens to be from the actual twilight set itself ! The link will not post directly in but google it or remove the spaces i've added to make it work

www. flickr. com/photos/30275171N04/2931073394/in/set-72157607155969862/

Also the Line Rosalie says at the end (_" It might kill me, but I want it to be true!")_

should sound familiar, because its the Last words in the new Paramore song Decoded which is in my opinion the best thing on the Twilight soundtrack thus far!

I hope everything in the chapter sounded reasonable. I've debated a lot of this chapter with myself but I'm pretty much pleased.

Although as always I LOVE to hear you're input! If you've bothered to read it PLEASE REVIEW IT! Or if you have a really detailed question or don't want everyone else seeing what you've written fell FREE to send me a personal message! Yippie I'll get more than just spam!

Thanks again for sticking with me, I'm really going to miss the buzz I get from writing this if and when I ever wrap it all up! Lol! I will I promise!

XXX

Ashkey


	13. Chapter 13 Apologize

**Chp 13 The Experiment (Apologize)**

Before I could even get out so much as single utterance out Alice's voice was jumping through the phone at me. Her relief and joy were crystal clear and I could imagine the way her face would look now as she confirmed what she of course already knew to be true.

" You've found him, Edward haven't you ?!"

" He's okay right? Well…… He's alive at least, which is all Esme and the rest of them really know at this point anyways".

"Yes he's alive Alice and your still keeping them all in the dark on this one?"

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do, really?"

I felt that the actions of my sister in this case would be at best a mixed blessing. I was relatively certain that if Esme knew the whole truth of the current situation with Carlisle she would be on the next flight to London herself. I also knew that delaying telling her what Carlisle was really doing would probably make thing more difficult to heal when it all came out in the end. At least at that point though we would have Carlisle back at home with us to help.

If I was certain of one thing alone it was that Carlisle could put right anything that had gone wrong in Esme's world. After all he had once brought her back from a near suicidal death and here he was again working his hardest to fix things for her. He was attempting to accomplish the impossible in order to give her something that I knew deep down she had always wanted. Their love was something, which broke all boundaries really.

Alice brought me back to our conversation with her certain assurance that not letting the others know about the details at the moment was defiantly the right thing to do.

" I've seen the choice's that they might make Edward and I know what the consequences on the other side will be. "

"Things are going to be though for a while but I'm certain it will all be wroth it in the end!"

Alice almost sounded excited about the prospects that the future held for us and not for the first time I found myself slightly envious of her gifted abilities. It would most certainly be nice to know how things were about to work out here in the park between Emmett and the rest of us.

However Alice wasn't going to leave me completely in the dark on that matter as it turned out.

" Listen Edward, Emmett feels terrible about what he's done."

" I'm sure you'll be able to hear it for your self soon enough, just please try to understand he did what he did out of love and protection."

" Carlisle's already decided to forgive him and I'm pretty sure that you'll be able to do the same in time as well."

I was just about to hang up with Alice , I promised we would be home as soon as was possible when she suddenly shushed me momentarily. I assumed she was trying to concentrate on seeing something and sure enough a few minuets later she sighed deeply into the phone exhaling a large breath.

" Looks like your going to have to break that promise you just made to me Edward. You will not be coming back home soon at least not directly anyways."

" Carlisle's decided that you'll need to take a detour to Italy in order to do a bit of explaining and make apologies for the objectionable behaviour the Coven's been engaging in."

I wondered how the Volturi were going to take news like this! Involving the Voltouri in a personal coven affair was one thing but attempting to return to a state of physical mortality was something else completely altogether. As far as I knew no vampire had ever even contemplated attempting it let alone gone to such great lengths to accomplish anything like this.

I knew better than to ask Alice if she had known anything more she most certainly would have told me. I hung up now with the request to give all my love to Bella. She was out at the moment picking up some necessary human essential supplies with Esme.

Rosalie, Carlisle and myself continued our way up the steep Hill into the park now. It was a beautiful and absolutely picturesque autumn day inside Ruskin Park. The leaves had just turned the perfect auburn, golden, and brown colours. They were falling now in thick rising piles at the feet of the many tall oak and ash trees that sounded us. I could see children here and there whizzing past their mothers on scooters or bikes. A very few number of breathless runners weaved their way in and out of the people who were out walking their dogs.

Sitting a few yards away on well-worn park bench was Emmett. He had yet to spot us his head was resting in his hands eyes staring transfixed at the ground.

Alice had been right of course his thoughts were full of grief, regret, and even outright shame.

" _How on earth did I get myself so wound up. I've created such a terrible mess of things. I betrayed my father , turned my back on my very own creator. I jumped to conclusions and allowed my horrible impatience to get away with me as always. "_

" _Rosalie is right I can be just so STUPID about things sometimes!"_

" _Why couldn't I have just listened to my baby's intuitions on this one?"_

His head lifted up just in time for Rosalie to meet his eyes and come forward towards him grasping both his hands in her own she led Emmett forwards to meet Carlisle and myself.

The tension was resonating in the air so loudly it was now almost a clearly discernable sound. I waited for Carlisle to speak first not really knowing myself quite what I would say to Emmett yet were I to speak aloud.

" Emmett, son please let me explain myself first."

" I have come here to London in order to do research as I'm sure your already aware of. "

" However my research and investigation were not the only reason for leaving . They were most certainly not the reason I chose to depart with so very little warning I assure you".

" You must know all of you really must, that I was forced to leave you all in forks as a matter of physical urgency that had reached a point outside of my control."

" I have been attempting various experiments on myself recently which at that very moment had turned for the worst."

" If I had not come to London to seek the advice of my old friend and colleague William Harvey I am almost certain that it would have meant the end of my existence here on this earth."

Carlisle paused here looking into Emmett's eyes in order to gauge how he was absorbing the information. I myself was displaying expressions of shock and disbelief I was certain. Carlisle had not mentioned the severity of his condition in our earlier conversation , although I suppose I should have known really seeing the state he had been in when he departed from the airport in Washington just only a few days ago.

Carlisle now continued to further explain to Emmett and Rosalie what the purpose of his experiments were and I paid close attention particularly to my sister's reaction to the revelation of Carlisle belief that there was hope we might one day return to our former state of mortality.

"I have consulted with the great William Harvey though he does not share my optimism for the project. I however have never felt more certain that I am close even on the brink of a breakthrough in discovery."

" Long have I wondered if there would ever be a way to return myself to the way I had once physically been."

" After creating and adding each new member of our family this desire strengthened within me until it eventually became a need."

" I now felt it was essential that I find some way to undo what I had done only to save each of you from leaving the realm of this earth."

" It is only recently that I have began to come across several breakthroughs in the process, which I believe is now near complete."

" I hope soon to be able to turn each of you back human again".

The information had not quite sunk in to me the first time upon hearing it but I began to ponder the actuality of what Carlisle was saying to us now in my mind. Returning to the physical state of humanity was something I could hardly have words to express the ways in which it would so fully complete ever aspect of my life.

For so long I had yearned to age and to grow old as I should. I wanted to see myself reaching a point where I could look back on what I had done and feel a sense of actual accomplishment. As if what I had done would mean something in the end.

All this of course was to say nothing of the incalculable ways in which this would put right my relationship and impending future with Bella still being human. The remedy at this point still seemed to good to be true. Still I was beginning to have hope however distant and desperate. I could not ignore the fact that my father seemed certain on the matter.

Carlisle looked each of us briefly in the eyes before turning back to address Emmett directly.

"I want you to know that in the moment that I left the family I did only what I felt that I had to do".

" Though this information does not even begin to justify my actions of course."

"You have more than every right to turn away from me at this point son."

"I will not hold it against you if you never forgave me and even if you were to leave the family over this. Although I would beg of you to stay not for my sake, but for that of your mothers ."

That was all it took, the effect had been instantaneous. I could almost feel Emmett melting into the ground at that very moment. He let go of Rosalie's tight but loving hold and crossed the distance between himself and Carlisle in one small insignificant stride.

Throwing his arms wide to embrace the now very fragile vampire Emmett began to plead with Carlisle for his compassion and forgiveness.

He then stepped slightly back making direct eye contact with Carlisle and I could see the intensity and sincerity behind his words for myself .

" No, no , never, never, would I even consider leaving the family over this. What I did was wrong Carlisle."

" I was carried away and I jumped to conclusions when I should have done as Edward has done. If I had only been able to patiently endured until we could find you for an explanation."

" Then possibly all of this heart ache, trouble and sorrow would be lessened very a great deal."

Carlisle told Emmett that the apology was unnecessary. What was done, was done. He was only glad that his own actions had not created a lasting effect on his son.

Carlisle was certain that what Emmett had done could be easily rectified with a prompt and successful visit by the four of to Voltera. Emmett was curious about this however and he voiced his concerns to Carlisle with as close to a shaking tone as a vampire was capable of.

" I must know what you think the repercussions of my unpardonable actions will be with the Volturi?"

Carlisle stepped forward towards Emmett now and placed a very unsteady shaking hand on Emmett's larger muscular shoulder attempting and failing to grasp it firmly.

" Emmett, I give you my promise that we will be able to work through this."

" The Voltouri are not prone to illogical manner they will see that much of what you did was out the love and protection for that of your mate."

As Carlisle spoke his hand continued to shake and Emmett noticed just in time to reach out and steady Carlisle as I bent down to reach for his bag medical supplies bag, which was resting on the ground near his feet.

" I'll need two syringes full this time Edward and they need to go in my Median Cubital Vein if you can locate it quickly that would be most greatly appreciated."

Carlisle finished this sentence by pulling in a quick sharp breath. I could see how much this was hurting him and it spurred my memory into action.

It had been a very long time since I'd had any formal medical training however I remembered that the Median Cupital Vein was a superficial vein located on the upper limb near the bicep. It was most often used in medical practice for taking blood from a patient's body because of its easy visibility and lack of nervous supply.

I was fortunately able to locate the vein quickly and Carlisle smiled through the pain as I removed the second syringe. Hw spoke to me now with his thoughts to allow us some privacy whilst Rosalie and Emmett stood dumbstruck momentarily at the scene that had just unfolded in front of their very eyes.

_" Thank you, Edward, I am so very proud of you my son."_

" _I truly owe you another apology as well. You should never have had to step into my shoes and take lead of the family these past few days."_

_" Your actions have always filed me with great pride Edward."_

I was about to tell Carlisle that I most certainly did nothing to warrant his parse of approval, which he so abundantly gave. However we we're interrupted all of the sudden. Apparently Emmett's vocal cords had finally caught up with his brain.

" What just happened here? Carlisle what was that Edward just injected you with? Are you sure your going to be all right if I let you go now? You don't really look to stable on your feet there just yet."

I was certain that was the most Emmett had been able to form intelligent questions in as long as I could remember. I couldn't really be too harsh on Emmett. After all how could I expect him to be able to string together more than two words without Rosalie butting in as she almost always inevitably did.

I helped Carlisle over to sit on the wooden bench so that he could gather his breath and answer the string of questions Emmett had posed.

" As I said before the process I am working on is only very nearly complete. "

" I have yet to accomplish a successfully transfusion of human blood into a near empty vampire subject."

As if on mental cue Rosalie interrupted Carlisle's explanation just as he had begun.

" Near empty subject?" Near empty of what , Carlisle?"

My father's patience was astounding even in his current condition he continued to explain as if never interrupted.

" Edward has just injected with my own venom .I had nearly empted it from my system before making my second attempt at a human to vampire blood transfusion."

" I still however have yet to discover my own personal blood type, and have therefore been unsuccessful again at completing the key process in the reversal of our physical nature. "

" I still need to find where the stained glass window containing my preserved blood sample has gotten to. I need it in order to determine what my blood type is and find myself a suitable matching donor. "

I noticed that at the words stained glass window Emmett's thought's had jumped into action and I could see that I was finally right luck was truly back on our side at the moment.

I almost jumped into the air in triumph as my brother reached into his back pocket removing a small and clear red tinted sharp object. It was about the size a small child's hand would be when it lay as the glass window fragment did now in Emmett's palm.

" Do you mean this piece of stained glass Carlisle?"

--

Little bit of medical information in there again, just want you to know for sure that I'm doing my research along the way to make it a bit more real and its fun to do along the way.

Here's another Flicker Image of Ruskin park in Autumn as it looks about now. I live right near it its really beautiful ! Again it's a real place and it's really next to Kings College Hospital!

http: / flickr. com /photos/pierscanadas/2215244620/

Remember I've put spaces in this link as it wouln't let me directly post links for some reason. Really frustrating sorry!

I believe one of you owes me a million dollars? No?

Emmett I hope is beginning to redeem himself in some of your eyes?

The next chapter is well in the works but your REVIEWS will help me work faster I PROMISE!

Always,  
XXX  
Ashkey


	14. Chapter 14 Foolish Felix

**The Experiment**

**Chapter 14 (Foolish Felix)**

As it turned out Emmett had already seen Carlisle's medical documents even before I had. In fact it was Emmett who had so foolishly left them inside the very laptop bag where I had found them.

When Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett had gone home to calm and comfort Esme. Emmett had gone into Carlisle's study and found the very notes that Esme had seen that morning on Carlisle's desk.

Like Esme he could tell these were very important notes and so he had confiscated them making copies and the placing the originals into Carlisle's old laptop bag for safekeeping.

However Emmett did not have the medical knowledge and intellect in order to figure out what the documents meant. He had shown the map of the Cathedral to Demetri in the hopes that they would be able to locate it somewhere in London. Demetri being a European based vampire was well aware of what a postal code looked like and they had headed off to Southwark Cathedral before Carlisle had even had the chance to reach it.

It was of course Demetri who had been clever enough to recognize that the stained glass window as something of significance. Luckily for us however he had not understood the full value of its importance. Demetri had allowed Emmett to carry around the glass piece until they more fully understood the connection it had to Carlisle.

As Emmett handed over the stained glass now to Carlisle I could hear my fathers audible sigh of relief. He finally had the information that he felt would allow him to successfully complete the process he had worked so hard at mastering.

" Thank you Emmett, this small piece of red glass gives me the crucial last piece of the puzzle, that I now feel fully confidant I can find a way to unravel."

Although I was certain that we we're not through with this whole disaster quite yet. In fact it almost felt as if we we're just beginning to get to the truly painful part of our trip. Alice had of course been right and the moment Carlisle said it I could see the look of intensity in Emmett's rapidly darkening eyes.

" Unfortunately we must first make a detour. I'm afraid we will not be able to travel directly home just yet anyways."

" We must first visit my old friends in Volterra in order to explain ourselves unfortunately."

I could see now that Carlisle condition was begging to improve and his eye colour was turning from the deep reddish brown it had been to the dark black pupil less colour of thirst.

Rosalie and Emmett also looked like they very much needed to hunt soon and as we would be unable to do so anywhere near Volterra it was decided that we would make our way quickly down to an old abandoned hunting grounds that Carlisle knew of right outside of London in Kent.

We headed directly from their to London's Gatwick airport located in the south a bit closer to where we we're than Heathrow.

As the plane sat on the tarmac I was fidgeting in my seat nervously next to Carlisle. He noticed my anxiousness and turned to face me whispering in so quite a voice that only I would be able to hear him.

" Don't' worry son, I believe they will see reason in this matter."

"I am only insisting that we go Volterra in order to spare us from the visit they might make to Forks if I we're to not explain my behaviour and actions in person."

" We don't want to be seen as slinking around or hiding what it is we're doing here Edward. You know as good as I do now that Aro will be able to instantly see through that with his powerful touch."

My father's calm and collected discussion of the matter was certainly helping me to feel a bit more hopeful. Although I thought I could sense something else in his presence. I assumed that like me he was worried about Emmett and Rosalie.

This would be their first trip to Volterra and tensions we're already high between Emmett and Demetri. I was certain that the rest of the guard would be well alerted to the weaknesses and flaws of my brother. I only hoped that Jane and Alec would be otherwise engaged at the moment and we might therefore be able to get through our visit with as little pain as possible.

The plane was about to take off now and was apparently Carlisle thinking along the same lines as I was. He now quickly switched seats with Rosalie in order to next to Emmett. I was sure he was probably briefing him on the customs and ways of the Voltuir.

I was left sitting next to Rose and felt I should try to do the same. After giving my best attempt at an explanation of what I knew to expect we sat the rest of the flight out in an uncomfortable silence. I was almost relieved when the plane finally touched down on Italian ground.

Since our trip was a bit last minuet we took whatever rental car was available to us. It turned out actually to be a black Volvo convertible. I was so distracted with my own thoughts though that I allowed Emmett to drive most of the way, which I could tell he very much enjoyed. He was in quite a jubilant mood at the moment actually. These thoughts were the best I had heard from him in a long while. He somehow felt that coming here to Volterra would to allow him the chance to repair some of the damage he had inflicted.

"_I owe this to the Family."_

" _I've done so much to destroy my father's plains for our happiness. I will ensure that we leave Italy with the ability to continue his work. I want this to happen for our family more than ever now. "_

_" I'll do anything always for my Baby, my sweet precious Rose."_

I chose to leave Emmett's thoughts now and turn my concentration over to Carlisle. I had heard something in the back of my fathers subconscious as we travelled out of London. I was sure of it now. He had overexadgerated the level of ease he felt we would have here.

I was certain that he had something else up his sleeve and this worried me greatly. I tried desperately to poke through the mental bubble surrounding Carlisle. Although I would not directly ask him of course whatever his plans we're they would soon be revealed. I knew better than to attempt to stop him at this point he would do what he felt was necessary in order to protect the family as he always had.

We're nearing the village already and I felt that it was as if the time had flown by in a whirlwind fashion. The way that it always did when one was dreading something greatly.

We made our way quickly through traffic leaving the rental car alongside an old abandoned shop.

Carlisle led the way towards the entrance to the Volturi's secret underground passageways. I listened closely for the familiar thoughts of our enemies. Therefore I was not taken by as much surprise as my brother and sister were when we found Felix and Demetri waiting for us at the entrance.

I was however just as troubled by their presence and because of my extra abilities I was even more disgusted by what I could hear in Felix's thoughts. I was certain that if they could hear what I could at this very moment Emmett and probably Rosalie as well would be extremely infuriated and sickened.

_" Woooooooo yes, come here gorgeous!"_

" _Looks like Heidi will finally have some competition cut out for her!"_

_" How did Demetri not even mention that blond Cullen is such a sexy fox!"_

I was tempted to start ripping Felix limb from limb at that very moment though Carlisle decided to introduce us just then and I regained my control momentarily

" Demetri, Felix" Carlisle nodded towards Rosalie and Emmett.

" I don't believe you have meet at least two of my children here. This is my son Emmett and my Daughter Rosalie. I am told that you have already meet Edward, recently in fact."

Too recently I felt. It was very unsettling to return so soon to the place that had almost very nearly been the scene of my own untimely demise."

Felix and Demetri both bowed their head cordially in greeting which would have been perfectly fine had Felix had the sense to leave the introductions at that. He apparently he had not noticed the connection between Rosalie and Emmett as that of a couple. Therefore he decided to make his attraction known in the subtlest of ways possible hoping to win Rosalie over with his manners and cordiality.

" My dear Rosalie Cullen at last we meet, had I known of your elegancy and beauty I would have most certainly ensured that we become acquainted with each other much sooner than this."

He bowed again extending his arm as if to lead Rosalie forward towards the door. Thankfully Demetri clued him in just in time to prevent Emmett from doing so in what would most certainly have been a more violent manner.

" She comes with him Felix" Demetri said as he nodded towards the now thoroughly infuriated Emmett.

My brother stepped forward between Rosalie and Felix pulling his arms around his wife letting a low formidable growl escape from his chest.

Thankfully Carlisle intervened before matters became any worse.

" Shall we continue gentlemen?" he said as if nothing at all had transpired.

" We are very much egger to speak to your masters and return swiftly home to the rest of our family."

I thought it quite clever of Carlisle to remind Emmett of the family in the hopes that it might allow him to focus and control himself even if only for their good. Although we could hardly blame Emmett he was just acting as all vampires did. Our race was fiercely protective of our mates. It was this fact that had initially landed us in this mess in the first place. I knew that Emmett did what he had done because he felt he was only protecting Rosalie. However I hoped very much that he had now learned his lesson.

We continued though to the disturbingly ordinary and clinical hallway that would lead us to the reception area. As the door locked shut behind us we walked towards the elevators. Seeing who waited for us there I felt my insides twist nearly doing a back flip.

Jane was standing at the elevators facing our company with a mischievous grin spread wide across her countenance. I nearly recoiled disgust as she reached out to shake Carlisle's hand with her eyes scanning the group almost as if she was lining us up and assessing each one in turn.

Her gaze finally rested on Emmett and stayed there for the entire trip inside the Elevator. She was however obviously not invoking her power on him because Emmett was not writhing on the floor in pain just quite yet. Although her eye contact did not even leave him as the doors opened wide and she led us past the reception desk.

I noticed that a tall dark man was now attending to the desk and I wondered wither Gianna had been disposed of or allowed to serve in the wicked army like guard that protected this long held ancient city.

At that very moment my thoughts were completely distracted from this matter by my brothers sudden alarming assumptions about Jane and the threat she presented.

" This one looks rather small and most certainly weaker than the others." I wonder why it is at all that they bother to keep her at all."

This was incredibly dangerous thinking. If only Emmett could hear my thoughts for once. I attempted to convey some of this by nudging him in the back and relaying a significant glance but he ignored my signal obviously not understanding the importance behind it.

As we made our way through the small antechamber and into a larger Chamber where the three founding fathers of this evil organization were gathered along with their wives.

Carlisle strode around the room embracing each of them as if greeting his rarely visited brothers. It was Caius who spoke first to my father.

" My dear Carlisle it has of course been far to long since last we meet, although we would like to have a more pleasant reason for seeing you again it is truly a delight none the less. "

Carlisle maintained the air of courteousness introducing Emmett and Rosalie to the Volturi with pride.

Caius eyed the two of them with the same calculating glance that Jane had given Emmett earlier.

" Impressive the family that you seem to have acquired here Carlisle."

" I must admit I was sceptical that you would be able to convince others to practice your unnatural path of self denial."

Carlisle looked towards the three of us with an admiring glance and simply nodded ending the formalities and allowing us to get down to business. He had decided it was best to cut strait to the point, as he'd said we did not want to appear to be shying away or hiding anything. There would be no point as they had the ability to see through this if they wanted anyways.

" I am certain news has reached your ears of my involvement and a most interesting and revolutionary experiment as of late."

" Though I most certainly understand your disposition to not approve of my latest actions. I would remind you of course that I have never been an orthodox vampire in any sense of the matter."

Each one of the ancient Volturi looked suddenly very uncomfortable with the way this discussion was turning and I could sense from their thoughts that they suddenly felt this was a matter for more private discussion. However it was Aro, always the diplomat, who suggested they retire to a smaller private chamber in order for Carlisle to explain himself more fully in detail.

The three of them and Carlisle made their way of to the left through an ornately carved wooden door leaving Rosalie, Emmett and myself in with their wives and the guard of course.

I began to instantly pace nervous for my father though I knew it was irrational to fear for his safety. I could not help but wonder if the plan that I greatly suspected he had been concealing was now being revealed and discussed.

As it turned out I would not have to wonder any longer at that moment Marcus opened the door gesturing towards me with a great deal of his unenthusiastic character he addressed me in a very lacklustre tone.

" If you would care to join us now young Edward."

I felt like asking who me? I thought better of it though just in time. My legs carried me forwards as if independent from my body. The elegantly carved wooden door echoed loudly as it shut behind me and I heard a small metal lock click into place.

--

Hope you guys enjoyed that and it was at least worth the wait ?

I have indeed made my decision and things are now set in motion although none of it really ended up in this chapter, now that I think about it!

Sorry not going to confuse you any more. You'll find out soon enough! heheheheh

Small note maybe you might not know but Lacklustre means dull.I think that might be another English word there are so many I know now I've forgotten!

I'm sure you'll all let me know what you think of Felix's totally ridiculous behaviour.

I'd also be curious again to see if your up on what Carlisle is planning? Yet again with the planning and secretes does this guy ever learn? !

The next Chapter is sooooo nearly finished I just have to fix a few things and polish it.

REVIEWS keep me going always … well that and Dark Chocolate! LOL!

XXXX

Ashkey


	15. Chapter 15 Volterra's Dirty Deal

**The Experiment**

** Chapter 15 (Volterra's Dirty Deal)**

There were opulent red cushion like chairs scattered around the dark stone chamber I now stood in. The tension in this room was thick almost palpable. It could be felt at ten times the level of the room I had just left. I quickly made my way into the seat next to Carlisle who was staring at the ground refusing for some reason to meet my gaze. I could tell he was on edge and his thoughts were both confusing and troubling.

" _I can't do this! Risking Emmett was bad enough. This is my entire fault the responsibility should be mine alone to carry." _

" _He'll agree to do this I know it!" _

Aro and Caius saw me glancing at Carlisle they could easily guess I was reading his thoughts and probably knew that they were anything except comforting. Aro addressed me directly getting right down to business lest I hear any more from my father that might alter my opinions.

" Edward I have heard through my powers, so similar to your that you own, that our old friend Carlisle plans to embark down a path even more dangerous and treacherous than his last."

" Though we can hardly say that we will give our approval of this. We have come to the decision we may yet allow him to continue with his intentions as planed."

" Your father has come to us today offering up your brother Emmett in return for your family's mortality."

"We however are not satisfied by these terms which is why we have asked you here Edward in order to discuss our own terms to this deal."

It was all very clear now Emmett's thoughts on our drive towards the village suddenly made so much sense. He had felt that his actions here in Volttera were going to allow him to re pay some of the pain and conflict his pervious miss deeds had caused. Emmett was going to offer himself up in self-sacrifice as a servant of the Voltouri in order for us to have to opportunity to continue with Carlisle's work. It was crazy, it was madness but I knew Emmett would do it. For Rosalie he would do anything.

That must have been what Emmett and Carlisle had been discussing on the plane ride over here. In fact the thoughts were flitting through Carlisle's mind at this very moment and so because he was seeing them I could visualize it as well.

_Carlisle had slipped into the seat left vacant by Rosalie who was now seated next to me. He meant only to brief Emmett on the manners of the Voltouri but Emmett had cut him off before he could even do so._

_" Carlisle hear me out. I know from meeting Demetri that these Voltouri vampires are obsessed with seeking to increase the of power and strength of their formidable guard. "_

_" Demetri told me that his role in their organization mostly involves tracking talented vampires that the Voltouri know will add to the might of their force."_

_Carlisle could tell where Emmett was headed with this and he shook his head forcefully but Emmett continued on anyways."_

_" Please Carlisle allow me to do this!"_

" _It will all be a ploy in the big picture of things."_

" _I have faith in you I know you will not fail us. We will tell them though that if you should not be successful, I will then offer them my servitude. My physical strength and raw brute force might tempt them into the deal."_

"_I've done so much to screw things up let me offer myself as the bait Carlisle. If it will allow us to leave Italy with the ability to continue your work then it will surely be worth the risk in the end."_

_" I want this to happen for our family now more than ever!"_

I had to agree with my brother on this point at least to think that there might possibly be a way for us to peacefully leave here with the aim of returning to mortality! It would mean I could co exist side by side with Bella without having to change her. We could live happily as mortal equals. It was something I deep down really wanted so very much now.

However just as Emmett I was not naïve enough to assume that this would come without a price.

It was obvious though that the Volturi had not been satisfied with the offer of Emmett as a soldier to their cause. I could tell were Aro was heading now.

Even with what I suspected the new deal to be, I knew that its price would be worth my life any day. I would do just as Emmett had done. I would give everything in my power to make this dream of Carlisle's a reality. It was strange how something we had both been so very opposed to now struck us as an urgent desire. I wanted to be able to do my part in helping this along because it involved more than just my own happiness of course.

The outcome of my choice on this matter would impact the whole family. I was sure Emmett knew better than any of us that Rosalie had always quietly held her transformation against Carlisle. She had not chosen this life none of us had really. It was the life that Carlisle had chosen for us and now that he wanted to allow us the chance to have that choice back, I would not be the one who stood in the way of that. I wanted my mother and my sister not to suffer any more they had done so for far to long.

Therefore I knew I would have to accept whatever the terms were for this deal.

I heard it in Aro's mind first before it was vocalized and I knew of course why my father was worried.

" What we propose Edward is that if Carlisle is successful and he can manage to return your family back to a state of mortality we will allow you live out your lives in peace. On the condition that you swear to never venture near the vampire world again of course."

" We owe as much to our dear old friend Carlisle even if we do not understand what his logic is."

" However on the reverse if for some unfortunate reason Carlisle should fail in his efforts and perish. Then you must join with us in our guard as a sworn eternal member protecting the city and our family forsaking all others."

As Aro finished the bit about forsaking all others his upper lip curled in what I assumed was a self-satisfied grin. He of course knew what this would mean for me. How could I do this? How could I risk giving up Bella and my family?

Then again on the other side how could I not? If Emmett had been wiling to then I certainly was. I could see now his logic. So much of what we had all wanted for so very long lay right within our grasps. Would it really be my decision that kept us from the long awaited opportunity? If I refused their offer now I was certain I would spend the next half a century blaming myself for our continued condition and seeing what it had apparently done to Carlisle I would not doom myself to the same torturous fate.

I turned now to my father and he glanced up searching deeply into my honey golden coloured eyes very much like his own.

" Edward, son you don't have to do this!"

" Your mother and I will most certainly understand."

" In fact I cannot even ask you to do this!"

" I will not have you risking your life for something that should be my own to suffer for."

I had made up my mind before he had even looked at me of course. I would not allow Carlisle to suffer alone even one more time. I had faith in my father even if he could not stomach risking me I would do what had to be done. I knew that he was confidant in his science I had seen it in his eyes before. Carlisle had yet to fail me in all of our many years together and I would not fail now to put my trust in him.

Caius and Aro looked expectantly towards me now as well and I felt the heat of a thousand suns burning towards me waiting for my answer. I was certain now that the whole deal dirty deal rested on my decision.

" Gentlemen I wish to emphasise that it is with no small consideration in which I accept this deal. I will be taking your terms and conditions very seriously. I intend to hold you to your end of the bargain in this matter. "

" When my father has successfully completed his experiment and my family are living out our lives peacefully, I expect that our peace will not be interrupted in any way by you or those loyal to your cause."

" I do reluctantly accept that if my father should fail I will join you. You must know though that it will be will be an enslaved servitude."

Aro looked as if Christmas had come early this year. I thought Caius might just about jump out of his seat in shock. Even Marcus looked away from his intense staring at the wall to take in my father's reaction to this news.

Carlisle had lowered his head into his hands shaking it back and forth almost in disbelief, but I knew though that he was anything except disappointed in me. He was blaming himself for making this decision even necessary on my part.

Carlisle was desperate at this point and he now solicited to their logical side of reasoning to no avail however.

" Surely Aro, you can see the madness in this even Edward admits himself he would not be a willing devotee to your cause."

" I implore you to consider me as a substitute in his place."

Caius shook his head in refusal pausing momentarily to grasp hands with Aro passing and idea I assumed through his physical touch.

Aro grinned with glee at the idea Caius had presented; I on the other hand recoiled in disgust.

" We would of course consider your substantially talented daughter Alice as an appropriate alternative to your son. Although I doubt that is something that you are very much more comfortable with."

I thought if only for a moment that I heard a low growl escape from Carlisle's chest. I knew of course he was as fiercely protective of Alice as he was of me if not even more so.

" She is fortunately very far away at the moment unavailable to answer for herself even if I would allow her to be asked such a request. "

With that it was clear that the negotiations were over the deal had been made, set and drawn. Carlisle rose from his chair and I followed suite exiting the small private chamber. I emerged into the room I had come from only to find a very gruesome scene unfolding before my eyes.

Jane was standing comfortably in one corner of the room leaning leisurely up against a chair I followed her gaze across the room to where I unfortunately found my brother.

Emmett was having a fit on the floor whilst Rosalie looked on in horror her eyes travelling from her husbands to Jane as if hardly daring to believe what she was seeing. It appeared as if Emmett's underestimations of Jane and her unique talents had finally caught up with him in this most unfortunate of ways.

I knew however that the moment Jane removed her horrible piercing gaze Emmett would feel nothing. He was not technically being harmed in any physical way. It was disturbing all the same though to see my brother sprawled on the ground tortured and vulnerable.

I was immensely relieved when Aro followed us into the room calling Jane off immediately with a forced but convincing command to cease her bestowal of pain.

" Jane dear one you should know better by now. This is most certainly not how we treat our guests."

This trip to Volterra was most certainly beginning to increase its wear on me. Emmett though strong and solid as he always was seemed no worse for the wear. Rising swiftly from the ground he eyed Jane with intense hatred and rage.

As I listened to the collective thoughts of those in the room I discovered the reason for Emmett's lashing of pain. Jane had apparently said something insulting about our family. I could see now in my brother's recent memory of the ordeal, which he was rewinding, for my benefit. I was sure that he did this in order to explain to me the reasons for loosing his composure and snapping.

_Jane's twisted sneering face was focused on Rosalie as she spoke._

_" So your one of the freaks who wants to turn themselves back into a human again and give up all the gifts you've been given?"_

_Rosalie stood stiff as a board staring intently back at Jane she gave a very jerked nod. Emmett had very much hoped that the conversation would end here. He was so very close to the edge as it was._

_Jane apparently knew no boundaries though and she continued to heckle my sister on the issue._

_" What on earth would posses you to do such a thing Blondie?"_

_She giggled slightly as she made her next comment, which was the straw that finally broke Emmett's back. Jane had just stepped well past the line of what he could possibly stomach._

" _Surely Demetri was only joking when he said it was because you want to have a baby with grizzly bear boy here?"_

_Emmett was flying across the room towards Jane before she had even finished the sentence._

_Jane had instantly stopped my brother brining him to the ground in mid stride. She of course had not even needed to do so much as lift a finger because of her wicked ability to cause extreme pain by maintaining direct eye contact. _

I strode forward in order to relay this information to Aro. As unpleasant as it was to make physical contact with his skin I felt that he needed to know that Emmett's advance had not been unprovoked. I wanted to make sure that he would hold true to his promise of leaving our family to continue no matter how unorthodox the path we tread.

" Very interesting Edward so useful that talent of yours, thank you for sharing that with me."

He had also heard all my thoughts up until this point and knew that I was determined to protect our family just as much as Carlisle was.

Aro turned his gaze back towards Jane with a meaningful glance.

" Jane we must allow the Cullen family to tread this path they have chosen for the time being no matter how much we may be disgusted by their actions."

" Is that quite understood?"

Jane nodded in acknowledgment although I could tell it cost her a great deal to do so and she stamped her foot as well as if using it as an outlet for her frustration.

Carlisle could sense that we had all had as much of this as we could take in one sitting. He swept swiftly from the room motioning for me to follow him.

I could hear from my father's wise parting thoughts he had chosen the best course of action. He wanted us to return as quickly as possible in order to repair the damage that had been done. He would not leave Esme to suffer needlessly any longer. All of this was tearing him apart inside I could tell.

Jerking my head towards his path I indicated to Rosalie and Emmett that we should follow immediately.

-------------

Okay so I'm hoping that if Edward can see how this is going to benefit them all in the end then you guys can as well??

I hope soooooo anyways.......

I actually cant think of much to say on this chapter, although I really like it!

Any favourite bits any one???????????????????????????????????????

It took a lot of working and reworking sorry about the wait.

I almost nearly wrote myself into a corner with this one actually, but it all worked out in the end.

You wouln't notice at ALL now but I ended up deciding not to do the thing I was gonna do or deciding on before.

It was just to terrible and not really essential to the plot although might make a really tragic side line for another story! lol!

I'll keep myself up all night thinking about that one i will!

as always Please REVIEWS!!!! Please!!  last chapter only got like 3 thats sad!

Ashkey

XXX


	16. Chapter 16 Reunions and Reassurance

**The Experiment**

**Chp 16 Reunions and Reassurance**

The four of us we're speeding away from the village and set to arrive at the airport in near next to no time the way Carlisle was driving. His eyes we're drawn wide and alert as he raced through the traffic.

The entire car flinched ever so slightly as I pulled out my cell phone and made the call to home.

Not only had it been ages since I'd actually rung to let them know of our progress. I also wanted to allow Alice and Jasper some time to prepare them all for our return. It would most certainly be an emotional and painful experience all around.

Though his focus remained partially on the road I could tell that Carlisle tensed as I made the call. I was thankful that it was only Alice on the other end of the line. I was not sure I would be prepared to deal with anyone else even Bella and most certainly not Esme.

It appeared that luck was on my side at the moment. Volterra was so very far away that Alice was not privy to the details of my choices just yet although she would know before we had landed of that I was certain.

She apparently had been a little bit distracted currently as well .She had some unfortunate new to deliver to me.

" Its Esme."

" She's not doing so well actually."

" She's taken to locking herself up in her and Carlisle's bedroom."

" She wouln't tell us what's wrong, but I have a few guesses of course."

" Jasper says she feels really ashamed about something."

" I'm afraid her thoughts are very close to the same that they were before you left us Edward."

"As crazy and invalid as she knows the thought is, I'm pretty sure she's still feels that Carlisle left because she doesn't deserve his love."

Unfortunately Carlisle could hear Alice on the other end of the line. I could tell that the news of Esme's troubling line of thinking was absolutely killing him.

He pounded the gas pedal even harder than before sending the Volvo into a 180-degree spin Carlisle very abruptly brought the car over to the shoulder side of the motorway. Many of the cars were honking loudly at the very dangerous manoeuvre but Carlisle paid them absolutely no attention.

He took the keys out of the ignition and held his hand out at me waiting expectantly.

" Give me the phone Edward."

His voice was not harsh it was the painful emotion in it that had me stock stilled. I paused for a moment before handing over the phone. I had never in my life seen anything like the expression that existed on my fathers face at the moment.

Rosalie and Emmett were in the back seat arm in arm and they looked forward to me as if searching for an answer. Carlisle threw open his door and climbed out of the Car dropping the keys in the divers seat. He didn't even bother closing the door behind him but he walked far enough away from the car that Rose and Emmett would lose most of what it was he was saying.

However I of course could still make everything out through his thoughts.

" Alice, put your mother on the phone, now please."

His tone was borderline commanding. Carlisle was seriously loosing his composure. I could see his hands were shaking with emotion as he tried to hold the phone steady.

" She's gone out with Bella at the moment I'm afraid, Carlisle."

I could tell that my father's insides had just dropped to the floor. This would have to wait until after we had flown home. Which I really felt was for the best after all something like this would be better done in person. Carlisle of course was blinded to this all he could feel was the urgency to reassure his love. He let out a loud long exhale of air as he pleaded with Alice to pass on his message with speed.

" Please tell her we're on our way home now."

" And Alice… Tell her that I love her."

He then hung up with Alice after she promised to convey his message to Esme as soon as was absolutely possible.

Carlisle made his way back in to the drivers seat with eager speed and pulled back onto the road.

10 minuets later we we're boarding the plane that would take us back to London. After an extremely short layover at Heathrow we would have another flight connection to make in New York's JFK airport.

In a way though I was thankful for the long flights because it would give Carlisle and I a chance to talk properly, which I sorely wanted to do at this point.

It turned out to be mainly me listening in the end. I figured it was best not to bombard Carlisle with questions. As it turned out he answered most of what I had wanted to know without any provocation or prodding at all.

" Edward I feel that I may owe you a better explanation for some of the reasons I chose to go through with such a dangerous experiment and risk so very much. "

I reached out to stop Carlisle shaking my head to indicated that further explanation was not necessary, however he insisted.

" You may end up paying the greatest risk of all for this Edward. I would never be able to forgive myself if you did not know why it was that I did this."

I decided not to push the issue any more. Even though I already essentially knew what the answers were, I was still very much curious to know them in detail. I sat next to my father now as the plane began to rise into the air listening with rapt attention to what he had to say.

" The night that Bella came to our house demanding that we vote on the issue of her mortality I became blatantly of something I think all of us have long known or at the very least suspected. "

I could tell by reading ahead in this thoughts where Carlisle was headed with this and was grateful that Rosalie and Emmett had offered to be seated coach for this flight. Voicing this was going to be awkward enough for Carlisle as it was.

" Your sister with all right and justification holds me responsible for her inability to progress in life as she has always wished."

I wanted to jump in at this point tell Carlisle that Rosalie was just spoilt and self-absorbed but he again raised his hand before I could get out any words.

" I don't know if you know this Edward, but Rosalie has yearned to conceive a child with Emmett for quite some time now."

" She has approached me on the subject many times now, and each time I have no hope to give her it kills me."

" After we held our family vote about Bella's situation Rosalie approached me once again on the issue."

" It just so happens that that day was also a very sombre anniversary for Esme. Each year it becomes more difficult I think. Holding her in my arms comforting the woman I love over the death of the only biological son she may ever have. Edward, to know what it does to her rips me in two."

I felt so much of the heartbreak that this caused my father. I could see it now in his eyes as he spoke.

" That night as coincidence would have it I suppose. I stumbled upon a nearly ancient document of a project I had devised long before any of you had joined me in this state of existence. "

" I have to confess that I broke, Edward. How could I not do this? And yet I knew strait from the beginning that the risks should be mine alone."

" It is no excuse for my actions, I can see now that I was blinded by my instinct to protect our family."

" Had Esme known of my experiment as selfless and loving as she is, she would never have let me risk myself in any way for her own sake. "

" And you saw Rosalie's reaction for yourself. She most certainly would have been the first to force me to test it on her before even working out any of the issues or flaws in the science first."

" Finally Edward I feel, another apology is due to you. It was not that I did not trust you son. I really could not even ask you to keep secretes from your mother or sister."

" I also felt that with all that's going on between you Bella and your refusal to turn her. I honestly just didn't want to make anything more complicated before it needed to be. I didn't want to get your hopes up until I had worked through the experimental process enough to know it was feasible."

Carlisle last statement had me nearly jumping out of my seat in anticipation and I had to ask the question. I was not able to restrain myself now.

" Carlisle, I have to know how you feel about the prospects of this now? Is it actually a possibility? Can you do the impossible?"

I wouldn't hold my accomplishments in quite such high esteem as doing the impossible, Edward. However, I am certain of this."

" I now have the knowledge in place. I have worked through two failures yet and I am certain that this third attempt will be my last."

" Whatever the outcome, I will not be able to return to this life should I be unsuccessful."

" I now have the information of my blood typing and the knowledge of what processes need to be done."

" I will be removing all of my immortality sustaining venom in order to allow live human blood to flow through my ancient veins once more. "

" After that all that I can do is pray and hope."

I was not sure wither this last bit of information had slightly reassured me or caused me to worry more. It was no matter none the less. What was done had been done and to worry about it now would only be counter productive.

With all the conversation the time had actually passed rather quickly. Before I could even process that fact that I was about to see Bella again we had landed at Seattle Tacoma and she was running towards me with such a speed I was certain she would trip fall and hurt herself.

Fortunately she didn't. However her impact had slightly too much force behind it than was probably good for her. I hoped very much that she would not bruise. Bella had practically thrown herself squarely at my chest. She then wrapped her arms violently around my neck and began to kiss me with such a passion.

It was amazing that anything short of nuclear bomb was able to draw me away from the moment that we shared. However the thoughts coming from Esme were almost as devastating as nuclear holocaust would be to me.

As she caught sight of Carlisle, Esme aimed her head strait towards the ground, gazing fixedly at her feet. Her thoughts were dipping even lower than her brow though.

_" How can I even think that I deserve his love? I should never have sent the children after him it was selfish and foolish of me."_

Carlisle was approaching now and his heart broke once more. He could guess what Esme was thinking as he saw her deflated and gut wrenching countenance.

He reached out to his wife to his wife now in desperation needing to make her see the love he felt for her. Carlisle very gently placed a single finder underneath Esme's bowed chin brining her face upwards to meet his.

" Esme Anne Cullen, a time may come when I leave this earth forever but the love and affection I have for you will exist beyond that. Please never doubt it"

Carlisle continued to reassure Esme of his love as he sweetly held her face in his hands lightly kissing her on her forehead, cheek and finally her lips.

As they broke apart Esme whispered softly to Carlisle and he held her close to his chest.

" I should never have let our children go after you Carlisle, It was selfish of me and I'm so very ashamed of my self".

Carlisle soothed Esme tenderly caressing her face as he spoke to her.

" Esme, love what you are saying is insanity. How on earth can you blame yourself for any of this? I should never have left you in the first place. I only pray that you can somehow forgive me. Although I know I do not even begin to deserve it."

This stuck me as so very Esme and Carlisle. Each one was thinking only of the other. They were both blaming themselves for the pain caused and wanting only to comfort and reassure the other of their love.

Esme needed no words to express her forgiveness she returned his kisses now and they both knew that in time everything would be all right. As they broke apart smiling at each other they lead the way out towards the cars arm and arm and for the moment it seemed as if all was as it should be.

Tension rose back to a higher pace on the drive home of course because Esme still had yet to be told exactly what was going on. Alice had let things sort of slip to Jasper long ago and apparently Bella had apparently worked out a confession from Alice on a shopping trip yesterday. Alice had known at that point that we would be coming home soon. Bella had cleverly guessed as much as the truth having been with us at the hospital she had already known a little bit more about what was really going on then Esme did.

Driving up to our large secluded home now I felt that the truth of our situation was about to come crashing down around us all soon enough and I was bracing myself now for when it did.

I thought as we made our way into the house that we would head strait for the dining room as it was our usual meeting area for serious discussions however I could tell that Carlisle wanted to discuss a few things first in private with his wife, which was after all more than understandable. I watched anxiously as Carlisle walked hand and hand with Esme into their bedroom closing the door gently behind them.

--------------------------------------

Wha'd ya think guys?!

Turned out to be a pretty emotionally packed Chapter!

I've been dying to write that reunion between Carlisle and Esme since like day one now!

It's just so bitter sweet! I really think that this is the way she would have reacted. You have to remember she was abused by her first husband and grew up in an era where many women didn't exactly have an amazing sense of high self-esteem.

Although I agree a bit foolish of her to doubt Carlisle's Love! Honestly!

I Really hope that Carlisle's explanations to Edward helped a lot of you understand as well why he did what he's done. I mean you gotta feel for the guy I think you'd break to under pressure like that too!

Review if you like it!!!!

Love you all!

XXX

Ashkey


	17. Chapter 17 The Final Vote

**The Experiment**

**Chp 17 The Final Vote**

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella, and myself were all sitting in the living room on sofa's waiting in tense silence for Carlisle and Esme to finish their private conversation.

I however could not help myself. I had to know that everything was all right. The silence of my brothers and sisters was not helping my wandering mind either. I pretty much took in all that was going on in the other room.

I had always felt that my parent's bedroom, which, had been decorated by them both, was one of the most exquisite rooms in our whole entire house.

From its lavish cherry wood furnishings to its simple understated elegance. The whole room screamed Carlisle and Esme. They both now sat next to each other on their large white bed, which was draped in a lovely antique lace. Carlisle's arms were wrapped lovingly around Esme's waist as he looked directly into her eyes. Through it all Esme sat silent and patiently taking in each and every word that Carlisle said to her.

" Esme, love I am afraid that I must ask you again for your forgiveness."

" Because of my actions Edward has chosen now to risk him self in the worst of ways possible."

"I'm afraid I am getting ahead of myself here though I must first explain why it was that I had to leave Forks and go off to London in the first place."

" I left our home out of necessity in order to find something that I am certain now will be the key to either my failure or ultimate success. "

" I will be the first to admit that although it dose not absolve me from blame you must know that what I have done I have done only out of Love for you Esme."

" I have been working in secret for a while now on a project which in Edward's words would make the impossible possible."

I could hear as he voiced his next words very carefully that Carlisle sorely hoped he was not giving Esme false optimism.

" I may have now contrived a way for us to return to the state from whence we came."

" This of course would make many new avenues possible for all involved in our family."

" Most importantly though being the ability for me to give you what I have long felt you deserved more than any woman ever has."

" The chance to become a mother again. For us to have a child together Esme."

My mother's eyes lit up at these words and there was now with more life in them than I had ever before seen. If I had questioned before the worth of the risk I was taking I would not ever question it again after this very moment. As Carlisle continued however her face began to turn towards shock and horror.

" However this chance comes to us at a great risk, I am afraid. The risk should have been mine. I always wanted it to rest on me and me alone which was why I had kept this from all of you."

" However both Emmett and now Edward have jumped at the opportunity to give themselves over to this cause as well."

" Edward has struck a deal with the Volturi that will allow us to leave the vampire world fully pardoned and absolved."

" On the condition that I am successful."

Carlisle could almost not bring himself to finish the explanation of our dirty deal he did not want to further upset Esme in any way but as she would know soon enough any ways he laid the hammer down as gently as he could.

" However If I am unsuccessful in my attempts at transformation. The Voltouri will then have Edward's talents and abilities to use at they would please."

Esme's panic stricken thoughts at this point said it all

"_Edward, no! Not my Edward. I told him the last time he came back from Volterra to never again to do something so foolish and stupid. When will that boy truly ever listen?!"_

At this revelation Carlisle paused but he could tell just as well as I could that Esme was in complete shock. Almost numb with fear, anxiety and trepidation she sat silent staring into her husband's eyes as if willing him to tell her that all would be all right.

He was ever so anxious to oblige her of course. Carlisle rubbed her back rocking her back and forth in a calming reassurance, which was exactly what Esme needed at the moment.

Through this she found the will to speak again and was even ready to face the rest of the family.

" We should go talk with the children about this now Carlisle."

" This involves all of them as well of course."

It was typical really. Esme nurturing and motherly as she was thought first and foremost of her beloved adopted children, all of which we're currently still playing the silent stare out game.

Alice especially was using her intense eye contact in order to throw mental daggers in my direction. I knew of course that she was not truly angry with me just distraught over the situation that we now found ourselves in

" _Edward! What are you thinking! Aro and Caius are dangerous and devious. They may not even listen to our end of the deal once the matter dead and done with. Do excuse my pun there!"_

I knew that was a risk of course but I had seen the conviction in Aro's thoughts for myself. I could tell that Aro was if anything a man of great pride. He would stick to his words if only for that.

Carlisle had been a friend to the Volturi vampires before any of us had even entered this life. They would surely give the same respect that they once had. They had already allowed him to leave from their presence choosing a life style that they felt was just as unsuitable and controversial as this new step towards a new mortality would be.

Alice continued to tear into me with her thoughts. She now prodded me to do what I had been dreading ever since our plane had touched down on the ground.

" _You need to tell Bella about the stipulations to this deal NOW Edward. She's going to hear about it sooner or later. I'm sure Carlisle is telling Esme about it right now. I think you'd probably rather Bella heard it from you than any one else, am I right?"_

Of course she was right! Darn it, Alice was always right! So dragging both my head and Bella's heals I tore her wordlessly from the sofa were we had been so comfortably seated. We made our way out the back door into the chilly night and I wrapped my arms around Bella in the hopes that the heavy winter coat I was still wearing would keep her warm.

She was about to open her mouth to ask presumably why I had just dragged her out of the room for no apparent reason. I stopped her just in time though pressing my lips up against hers as if willing this to make everything all right. Pulling away I could feel my features slipping from their pleasing grin to a more serious demeanour. I would have to do it quick and painfully there was no other way.

"Bella, in order to acquire safety for the family and for u I have had to make a certain deal with the Voltouri.

" If Carlisle fails in his experiment and dies then I will have to serve the Volturi forsaking all others."

I hung my head in shame now almost willing myself to believe it was not true. Bella was silent as if in shock. I figured I should say something more than this she had to know the reasoning why.

" Bella, It was all for you. I have to find a way somehow for us to be together without having to take anything away from you. I will not have myself responsible for your death. Not knowing that there is the possibility of us to living a normal life together as equals."

"I know it's a risk either way, but it's one that I feel I must take both for my family and for us, Bella."

She stopped me now from continuing any further with one of her passionate loving embraces. I could feel the heat resonating off of her body and it brought me more comfort and peace than I had felt in as long as I could remember. I knew in that moment that everything would be all right. If only for the moment I had Bella by my side and that made my world complete.

We we're suddenly interrupted by a very impatient and anxious Rosalie who stuck her head out the back door to shout

" Carlisle and Esme are ready you two!"

Our mother and father had come into the living room and called the family to meet together in order for us to discuss the situation. No words were needed as we silently shuffled in unison towards the dining room table.

As we all made our way in Bella hung back towards the entrance hesitant as if not sure she should be involved in such an intimate family discussion quite yet. I was so very grateful when Alice gave her a loving smile pulling her into the room by the hand so that she would know she was unquestionably a part of the family now.

All of us Bella included held our breath as Carlisle began to speak with both intensity and purpose.

" Now that we all know what our situation is here we need to figure out as a family what it is we will do next.

Alice interrupted at this point, as it appeared she had something yet to reveal to us. As it turned out Alice had not been attending school this week. She had feigned a fatal illness in the hopes that this would give Carlisle an excuse to have gone off to Europe seeking specialist advice. Jasper had called into the hospital several times now apparently pretending to be Carlisle.

Carlisle felt that this was actually fortunate as it would now also give us an excuse to need access to medical equipment that he would to bring from the Hospital to our house in order to carry out the final stages of the experiment in private.

Firstly though he felt it was appropriate to call a family vote on the issue. Since Carlisle was calling the vote he did not vote himself but anxiously scanned directly to me now on his left hand side.

" Of course my vote will be in favour Carlisle, I put my trust in you now."

He returned my smile and thanked me for it, turning next to Bella who gently muttered her agreement in the affirmative.

Carlisle gazed next at Alice who was seated next to Jasper. My sister was silent for a very long time and I was shocked to see her dark eyes filling up with fear and emotion.

" I cannot vote for this. I would ask all of you to forgive me, but not knowing what human life was like or how it will be for me. Wither or not I will still have the abilities that I currently have. Its something that I just cant see the outcome of and well…. That scares me…"

She dropped her head now staring down at the table. Jasper gently wrapped his arms around his wife and shook his head back and forth to signal that he would be voting with Alice on this.

Next were Rosalie and Emmett who both obviously would be voting in the affirmative.

Esme was a tricky one I could see so many thoughts flittering through her mind at the moment it was difficult to concentrate one even just one.

" Seeing as my vote either way will not tip the decision as to wither or not we continue I would like to explain why I am both in the affirmative and against this decision."

She looked directly upwards at Carlisle as she spoke.

" Though I have long wanted the chances and opportunities that are now within our grasp. It breaks my heart with an equal amount of pain at the though of risking any one of my sons in order to have something that I consider to be a selfish desire of my own."

" Since I am unable to make the choice I will leave it to the choice that you, my children and loving husband have made on my behalf."

" We will go ahead with Carlisle's experiment"

As Esme spoke it was like an ultimatum. The decision had been made the deal was already struck and the cards would fall where they might now.

Carlisle and Alice began to discuss whom Jasper had spoken with at the hospital and the details of what they had said. He then made his way out towards the garage grabbing the keys to his Black Mercedes as he went. He kissed Esme goodbye and promise to be home before daybreak.

The house was tense in Carlisle's absence. The worst part of it was mainly was knowing that there was nothing any of us could do really. Things were now in Carlisle's hands and we would just have to wait it out until he returned.

The only useful activity I could think to engage myself in was to go to the piano and play. I played for my mother knowing that my music had always been a great comfort to her. Playing also soothed my soul in a way. I was completely in control of my music each note was a deliberate choice that could be changed or altered to fit my will for where the piece should be going. Bella sat next to me with her head leaning on my shoulder at the bench and we passed a few hours out in relative peace and contentment.

I wasn't aware of what any one else was doing as the time passed. However when I heard the engine of the Mercedes approach the house again I found that my brothers and sisters congregated around the entrance to the garage as if appearing form thin air.

Carlisle entered into the house nodding silently to me letting me know through his thoughts that he would need a bit of help moving and setting up the various medical equipment he had brought home from the hospital.

As we made our way up the stairs Carlisle told the rest of the family to wait downstairs no matter what they hear coming from the room. He promised he would be alright. Only Esme and myself would be allowed in during the procedure. Although I went in first alone with Carlisle to set up the medical equipment.

I followed Carlisle's instructions to the tee and set everything up in near next to no time. Once it was done Carlisle looked directly at me taking in a very long deep breath as he spoke now.

" This is it Edward, we have everything I will need now."

" My blood typing results are as actuate as they ever could be."

" I will need you to be strong for me now though. I will be quite weak once I have siphoned my body free of the venom."

" This tube here will do that for us."

Carlisle indicated to a small IV tube, which was connected to a large complicated machine pushed against the wall next to the portable hospital bed. There was also an EKG machine, which I knew was used to measure the heart rate and a manual external defibrillator machine that would send an electronic shock to the heart forcing it to beat again.

" I will be connected to an IV drip with AB Negative blood, although once each individual bag runs dry I will need you to replenish them."

" In the end when the process is complete and the blood supply I have here will run out and I will need to you to jumpstart this ancient heart of mine with the manual defibrillator paddles. "

I nodded along at each step hopeful that what little medical training I had received in my practical course work so many years ago at university would sustain me now. Carlisle seemed confidant in me however.

" You know Edward that I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't know that you could?"

" Whatever happens now I have complete confidence that you will do whatever is right. You must know son that I have always and will always love you."

We embraced quickly but lovingly as any father and son would have done at a moment such as this.

Though he had kind of skipped over mentioning it I could tell this was going to be quite painful for him. Carlisle was apparently going through with this without any morphine or painkillers. I supposed that these would only complicate the process of what was going through his system further. I prayed now as my father began to hook himself up to the EKG machine this would all work out in the end.

However Carlisle interrupted my musings calling my name softly to get my attention. He had started up power to the draining machine that would clean his system ready for the blood. I now assisted him in inserting the IV drip for the blood and that was when it all began.

His screaming was unbelievable and it shocked me at first. I was of course not the only one who could hear him. Down stairs Esme was running at full speed. She immediately burst through the door with as much force as I'd ever seen her use in all of our time together. Her gaze travelled from Carlisle to me and then back again.

" What's going on here?" Edward is he alright?"

From what I could tell everything was going according to the plan Carlisle had laid out for his retransformation. He was of course going through excruciating pain as the venom exited his body in the same fiery burning fashion in which it had entered so very long ago.

Carlisle was gripping the sides of the hospital bed with an excruciating look in his eyes. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was looking for something to bite into actually, but he held his mouth shut now. Esme ran to Carlisle's side grabbing his both hands attempting to hold them steady in her own.

" He's going to be okay Esme", I promised.

" There will just be a lot of pain as the venom exits his body it's burning similar to the way in which it entered".

Knowing there was a purpose behind his pain gave Esme a very little bit of comfort I supposed. She could understand that this was a necessary part of the process at least.

She sat out the next few hours gently holding Carlisle and stroking him as he lay still attempting to control the pain in any way he knew possible.

The only grace in this reverse process was that blood was able to flow more freely than venom. This meant that returning to mortality would hopefully take less time it had taken to depart from it.

It was still in the wee hours of the morning before the AB negative blood supply in Carlisle's medical began to near empty.

My father lay still now holding my mothers hands looking deeply into her eyes he whispered to her his voice cracking slightly because his vocal cords were so weak from all the screaming.

" I will love you always, Esme."

She returned his love with a kiss as I turned around to give them some privacy. I made my way across the room in order to get the portable defibrillator that I knew I would very soon need. I nearly dropped the machine upon hearing Esme urgently whisper her husbands name first and then scream out in with an earth-shattering cry.

" Carlisle.......... Carlisle!"

I whipped around carrying the defibrillator limply in my hands. As I crossed the room I was completely horror struck by the scene that was before my eyes.

Carlisle lay completely stiff , still as a board on the hospital bed now. His eyes where glued shut and his head was tilted in sort of a funny angle. He had been breathing in and out before I supposed in practice for what he knew would be coming. The breathing motions had now ceased from his chest and for the first time since I had known him Carlisle Cullen looked to me as if he were really and truly dead!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

AHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Yes I can hear you screaming already out in Horror already.

Not to send you into cardiac arrest as well but know this, I have the next chapter waiting! Muahahahah!

Reviews will be needed in length and plenty. Although with a chapter cut of like that I wouldn't be surprised if some of you send me some horrible death threats as well!

Please don't by the way, this will only entice me to make you wait longer! I'm in a strange mood it's well past late and I've been writing for hours on end!

I wish there was a way to send the next chapter out only to the lovely nice ones of you who always send me your reviews

I promise for your sake not to make you wait to long….. and for the others who I know are reading this, review it!

XXXX

Ashkey


	18. Chp 18 The Breath of Life and Epilogue

**The Experiment**

**Chp 18 (The Breath of Life)**

Esme held Carlisle's face in her hands as if willing him to open up his eyes again. She began sucking in deep breaths out of horror. I could tell she would soon break into hysterics down and I very much wanted to avoid that if at all possible.

I was going to need help and I was going to need it quickly. Even if it was against Carlisle's wishes someone else would have to be in this room with us now in order to control and comfort Esme while I attempted to work on Carlisle. I figured that Emmett was probably having enough trouble as it was controlling Rosalie from running up here and attempting do what Carlisle had just done to herself. I also knew that my other brother would be much better suited at managing an emotional climate such as this. I craved his soothing presence myself at the moment.

I knew that I didn't need to shout for him but it came out that way just the same.

" Jasper! We need you in here now !"

He was halfway up the stairs before I had even finished my sentence. I was grateful that like Alice he had enough foresight to pick up quickly on what the situation was at the moment.

He made he way over to Esme removing her grasp from Carlisle and turning her into his strong comforting arms.

I hovered now with fear and trepidation over the body of my long loving father. The paddles were charged and I used as much force as I dared shocking electricity through Carlisle's body in one strong jolt.

I waited and prayed looking to my right at the EKG monitor even though I did not want to believe it. It was still flat lined showing no signs of any response.

I waited for the paddles to charge up again almost numb to what it was I was actually doing at this point. I pressed down slightly harder this time. Carlisle's body jumped into the air ever so slightly as the jolt hit his chest. He then he landed softly back onto the portable hospital bed. I turned back to the EKG machine and nearly dropped the defibrillator paddles in surprise. A small and weak heartbeat was showing up on the monitor.

After more than 300 years the heart of Carlisle Cullen was attempting to pump blood around his circulatory system once more. I lowered the defibrillator paddles into their case and turned my attention to Carlisle now.

The next task was to get him breathing again .He would now need oxygen not only to bring nutrients to his blood supply but also to help the rest of his body function properly. I reached into the medical bag and pulled out a plastic breathing CPR aid and began to pump air into Carlisle's lungs manually breathing for him.

It took around 5 minuets or so before this had real effect. I was taken aback as he suddenly begin to suck in air on his own. Carlisle was breathing like I had never seen him do before. I knew in that instant that these were the breaths of life.

Carlisle had left various notes and instructions about what to do next. Although I was nervous to even try I started an IV drip of nutrients and other essentials flowing into his body.

I stood back from him now and on some level I was pleased with had I had done. He seemed to be living some how. As amazing as it was to even fathom in my mind Carlisle looked so much the same and yet so very different as well. His face and skin held real colour and his brow was beginning to wet now with perspiration. Though he was still unconscious I had real hope that in time he would wake up. He would still be slightly weak of course but so very much more alive than I had ever seen him before.

I turned now to Esme who stood stock-still with her jaw nearly reaching to the ground.

" He's okay……. I don't even know how Esme but I promise you that he's going to make it through."

Again I knew if she could cry at this point the tears would be spilling. However they would not be tears of sadness or fear, but tears of great relief and overwhelming joy. I felt it myself as well it was beginning to sink in to every fibre of my being. Carlisle's experiment was a success. I had always known he was truly a great man, but now to have seen him make the impossible into reality. I was in nothing short of awe.

Esme, Jasper, and I went downstairs to let the rest of the family know that Carlisle would be able to keep the promise he had made to them. He was going to be just fine. As I stood now surrounded by Bella and the rest of my family I knew for the first time in a long time that were all going to be just fine.

**Epilogue ( Bitter Sweet Moments)**

Over one year later………..

"Emmett Cullen how many times have I told you not to take them out of the car seats until their hats and gloves have been all put on! "

I could see Emmett roll his eyes behind Rosalie's back at her slightly over protective and nagging remarks.

Rosalie and Emmett we're visiting for the holiday weekend and they had brought the twins with them of course.

I very much loved my new nieces with all of my heart. I was hopeful that they wouldn't pick up to many of their mothers slightly obnoxious personality traits. Still Ella and Eva were both every degree as beautiful as their mother was. They were doubly blessed with a most loving and doting father in Emmett.

It was sweet to watch my sister's dream of wanting to play house finally be able to come true. Interestingly enough I was getting ready to take one step closer to the fair tale ending myself as well. Three weeks after my transformation to celebrate our first real meal together as couple. I had taken Bella out on a midnight picnic just the two of us and proposed under the starlight. I had to hand it to myself it had actually worked out for once, I was finally able to be dead romantic.

My bride to be tore me now from my musings with her sweet loving tones.

" Edward we'd better hurry back inside, Rosalie is right it is freezing out here. Come on Esme's got a whole Thanksgiving feast waiting on the table for us."

I was actually getting cold myself and it almost made me laugh as I shivered following Bella back inside the house and towards the dining room. It was strange to readjust to sensations that had almost nearly left my memory altogether.

I was loving ever second of it though, from the ability to taste food again to the sensation of a fire in the fireplace on a cold winters night with Bella warped in my arms and nestled up against my warming chest.

Making my way to my seat at the table next to Bella I smiled at Jasper and Alice who sat side by side across from us whispering far to quietly for any of us to hear. Although I could still make out through there thoughts. They we're sharing a good joke at Emmett's unfortunate mistake of seating his twins next to the pudding.

Carlisle wasn't sure how to explain it, but as it turned out I was still able to hear everyone's thoughts. None of use we're sure why we each had maintained some of our vampire given talents and abilities. We we're no longer able to run as fast as we had been. Nor could we see or hear with as much detail as we had in our state of immortality, but Emmett was still incredibly strong and Rosalie as unbearably pretty as ever. We were happy to keep these things though. Our powers had never been problem in the way that the burning thirst had been for us. Alice and Jasper had yet to test the waters of mortality. They hadn't said never just when Alice was ready for it.

Mostly our family was happy and continent with the way things had turned out. Becoming grand parents although had been a bittersweet experience for both Esme and Carlisle. This was because conceiving a child was unexpectedly harder for them than they had originally hoped. Carlisle was working with a specialist fertility doctor that he knew at the moment but both were happy enough with the joy that humanity had brought to they're adoptive children. I watched them at the front of the table smiling at each other and taking in each precious moment of our first holiday meal together.

It was comforting still to think that in many ways there had been a happy ending to the events that had transpired in our family both in the last year and so very long ago. I did not hold my time spent as a vampire against my father. Neither did Rosalie now that he had been the one to give her all she had ever wanted in life. I smiled at her across the table watching her laugh as she wiped Emmett's face for him now, as if he were one of the twins. It was so very deserving and right that Rosalie who had suffered through such a horrible past was now able to end up the way that she had. She was now blessed with the comfort of a devoted husband, two gorgeous twin daughters and the support of a loving family, Rosalie was truly at peace at last.

I also felt that my own life was now overflowing with so much joy and contentment. I had found the love of my life and I would stand by her side until the day we both left this earth for good. I also had with me the perspective of one hundred plus years. In their thoughts it shocked me how so many humans wished that they could simply stay here on this earth forever. However I knew that Bella and I we're meant to be together this way and no other. No matter what Alice had once seen this was the path for us now. My shift from immortality back to humanity had not left me with any sense of a fear of my death. Quite on the contrary in fact. When the time came I felt I would surly die knowing that I was the happiest man that had ever lived, twice.

THE END……………

Okay well it looks like that's all she wrote!

I really want to thank all of you who stuck with me through this all. It's really been such a joy to write

I'm pleased with the finish and I hope you are too! Let me know what you think though, I always love to read your REVIEWS!

I have soooooo many other crazy massive writing projects going on at the moment that I may not have time to do another twilight story for a while. It would take a really good idea to draw me away from my other current project, but I will never say never though.

Without any more ado

XXXX

Ashkey


End file.
